Dragoste Eterna
by ItsMeSach
Summary: Life has been an endless adventure for Arizona Robbins. Never having reason to settle in one place, always in search of her one true mate. But will things change when fate takes her to Seattle? Will she finally find herself again and learn to truly love? Or will Callie have trouble coming to terms with her soul mate not being amongst the living? Definitely very AU! Vampire story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

* * *

Life is a game. Choose your pawns right, and maybe just maybe you'll end up being okay. Hell, maybe you'll end up happy. Choose the wrong path and it will be an endless torture of what ifs and have been.

Living wasn't always easy for a certain Arizona Robbins. The last century of her existence was nothing but struggles and coping with the fact that this was her life now. No, this wasn't a life of happiness. But one of survival. To her, she was a non-entity. No reason for her to settle anywhere. She couldn't. Until now.

"Dr. Robbins, pleasure to see you this fine sunny day." says a tall handsome man as he approaches cautiously moving her to a secluded area not wanting to upset his maker.

"I don't know how, but I can. I just, I walked out today and I... no signs of vene otrava Mark! Nothing!" Arizona yells.

"Maestru, calm down. We both know what this means. We came here for a reason. We will find her. In time. Please, compose yourself." Mark says.

"Mark, I told you not to call me that here. It's not necessary and it makes me feel old. Ugh." Arizona groans.

"Heh, well boss, after 2 centuries of being with you, I kind of got used to saying it. You weren't as lax as you are now than you were before."

"I know she's near Mark, her scent is intoxicating." Arizona says, unable to control her hunger and lust for her mate, her sufletul pereche.

"Maest-.. Arizona, colti!" (Fangs in Romanian)

Mark whispers loud enough for her to hear as she turns to see why the sudden change in tone.

"Ah! Dr. Robbins and Dr. Sloan! I've found you! Please come! It's your first day here and I think we need to properly introduce you to your fellow Attending's."

States Chief Owen Hunt.

Arizona and Mark nod heads and turn to follow Hunt into a meeting room. As they walk down further, Arizona's nose twitches to the growing scent. It gets so hard to control she had to hold on to Mark for dear life as they entered the room. But then it fades.

"Okay, good to see everyone here. Before we begin the weekly meeting I'd like to introduce you to two of our new attendings. Everybody, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins, PEDS, and Dr. Mark Sloan, Plastics."

As everyone exchanged pleasantries, Arizona couldn't help but notice that as they entered the room, the scent had died down. And eventually faded.

"Oh my god! Arizona Robbins!"

They turned to see a new addition to the group entering the room.

"Teddy? Teds! Holy crap! I haven't seen you in... Heh, forever!" Arizona squeals as she approaches Teddy, pulling into a hug.

"I could smell you from a mile away Altman. Funny, I swear I smelled you when I entered this room." Arizona whispers as she pulls away.

"It's a long stor-.." Teddy, was interrupted by the beeping of all the Doctors' pagers.

And then it was there again. The strong, intense smell only the perfect human could possess. Her perfect human.

"Massive casualties, bridge collapse. We're going to need every doctor on the floor. Make sure Ortho is paged. We're going to need it. Everyone move, move!"

Owen yells as all the Doctors exit the room and rush towards the ER.

Arizona lets everyone run ahead and grabs Mark as they disappear into the hall.

"Markus, something's not right. I can smell her, but not in a good way. "

"Arizona, didn't you say you caught her scent on the way to the room?"

"I did, but she wasn't in there. Just a whiff I guess." Arizona brushes it off and focuses on their new task at hand for the day.

As they made their way to the ER the sound of ambulances, gurneys rolled and people talking simultaneously. The panic in the room could be felt everywhere. Arizona makes her way to a crying child that she could hear outside being brought in by ambulance. Her "senses" were going crazy and all her "powers" were on haywire.

"What do we have here?" Arizona asks as the Paramedic pushes the patient out of the ambulance.

"13 year old Jane Doe with multiple trauma injuries, internal bleeding, vitals 80/50, signs of hypo perfusion. We established CPR and titrate dopamine drip at 5 to 20 ug/kg per minute at 250ml en route."

"Thanks guys. We'll take it from here. I need an OR booked ASAP, we need to catch these bleeders now!" Arizona yells at an ER nurse who was in the process of booking ORs.

Little did Arizona know that the person she had been searching for her whole life, were just about to pass thru those ER doors. Nevertheless Arizona had to do her job before anything. And figured that if she was able to wait this long, she could hold off for another day.

A several hours had passed by and most of the patients brought over were stable and operated on. Arizona had just scrubbed out of her surgery when she felt a someone zoom past by her who had a very distinct scent that she had been chasing all day. But there was something else about her that only her kind could tell. One of them. Intrigued by this new discovery, she turned to look all she saw was a brief figure turning the corner. She decided to follow the person.

"Where is she?! I need to see her now. Is she okay?" Said the woman, tall with light brown hair and navy blue scrubs.

"Calm down Dr. Drakos, you know you're not allowed in the OR. Family or friends. Please, gather yourself." Hunt calmly replied.

"Please, she's my best friend, I need to see her. This is all my fault; I should've never let her go alone." The woman said, holding back tears.

"Look, Drakos, I will let a nurse call you when things are done, she is in good hands. You know this. Altman and Bailey have her. She's good." Hunt replies placing a calming hand on her shoulders and then walks away.

As the so called Dr. Drakos turned to walk the other direction, she had stopped in front of Arizona, both looking deeply into each other's eyes. A silent conversation had crossed between them. And in that moment, both of them knew what this meant. After what seemed like a few minutes, Arizona spoke up.

"Can we talk? I'm Arizona, Dr. Arizo-…" She was cut off before she could finish.

"Arizona Robbins, I know. We missed each other at the meeting this morning, but I already felt your presence in the hospital."

"My presence? What do you mea-..?" Cut off again.

"I mean presence. I know, you know. About you, and Sloan. Hell, even Teddy. It's hard to miss." Danielle jokingly replies.

"Well, Dr. Drakos, you really have to stop cutting me off like that." Arizona stated while offering her out of this world dimpled smile.

"Please, call me Danielle. The cafeteria is nearby, shall we?"

"Please, lead the way Danielle."

As both women walked silently towards the area, they had started conversing using one of their many so called gifts.

"_Why do you have her scent on you? And who was the person you needed to see? I can smell her on you and it bothers me and enlightens me at the same time Danielle."_

"_My friend, you have a very strong aura, I felt you miles away. And I have never felt this in a long time. A LONG TIME. I know you are searching for someone. I assure you I can be of great assistance. As for the person you smell on me, well, that would be my best friend, Callie. Dr. Calliope Torres. Don't tell her I told you. She hates her name."_

"_Calliope, what a beautiful nam-… oh god, is she okay? I need to see her. I've been longing for her since…"_

"Dr. Drakos! It's Callie! She just got out of surgery, and it's not good. I was told by the Chief to inform you when she was put in a room." Their internal conversation was interrupted by a scrub nurse.

"Thank you Cathy." Danielle says as she takes Arizona's arm and drags her towards the elevator.

"Doc, she's in room-.." The elevator doors shut before the nurse could finish her sentence.

"You really do like cutting people off don't you? " Arizona jokes.

"I don't need to hear what room she's in, I can feel her. And so can you. Her energy is low, but enough to feel her."

"I'm going to be totally honest with you and say that it greatly bothers me that you can feel her. She's mine and I want you to know this now before anything happens." Arizona states firmly but calmly.

"I know that, OH great one. " Danielle jokes. "She is all yours, the only reason I can feel her is that cause..."

"You fed on her! How could you!" Arizona's anger rises as she turns to face the vampire, fangs ready to attack, eyes as dark as a winter's night.

"Calm down Arizona, I did no such thing. I would never. I gave her my blood, she needed it. How do you think she was able to survive this ordeal? She would've died. I had to do this, and I feel this is all my fault. I just…."

The elevator doors opened before Danielle could finish her statement. She briskly walked out and towards Callie's room. As she stopped in front of the door, Danielle turned and said to Arizona,

"She's my family; she took care of me when I was on the verge of nothingness. She's the only thing I have. And today she found out just exactly what I am. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even look at me anymore..."

Arizona looks into Danielle's eyes and can see pure guilt and care for her Calliope. A look that would be mistaken for something more than a friend, yet she can feel the genuine emotions she has for Callie and knows that Danielle is not a threat. More of a sisterly bond has formed between the two.

"Danielle, if she cares as much as you care for her, then she will accept who you, WE, are. Have faith. I've been thru a lot more "coming outs" than you have. You're still young."

Danielle does nothing but open the door and steps in. The beeping and sounds of the oxygen rising and monitors fills the room.

Arizona stepping in to close the door faces Callie and is absolutely smitten by the sight she sees. Even with the tubes and hospital attire, Arizona feels like her heart is beating again. If she had a blood pressure it would be thru the roof. She could feel her limbs aching and her breathing had become heavy.

"Arizona, you have to calm down. I can see your veins popping out of your neck." Danielle states while giggling.

"I'm sorry, I just, she's so perfect. I can't help but be filled with rage as she lies there, knowing something had hurt her and I can do nothing. I want her to know me, acknowledge me, and love me." Arizona recites.

"Huh, that's what it feels to find your soul mate eh? I'm happy for her and for you. She's a tough cookie to crack, but I'm sure if you bat you lashes a bit, she'll be yours in no time" Danielle says as she takes Callie's hand.

"I have to go Cal, I want you to know that I'm deeply, truly sorry for all this. And that I hope you can forgive me. I hope my absence will allow some time for our wounds to heal..."

Danielle kisses Callie's forehead and turns to Arizona.

"What do you mean your absence Danielle? Where are you going?" Arizona asks in confusion.

"Una superioara, there's a battle I must finish; matters I need to attend to. And a soul mate to bring back. This is all my fault and I need to fix this. My maker isn't pleased with my actions and for that, I must be punished. I'll explain in due time. "

"Please, drop the formalities; I'm no superior than you are. Give me your hand, let me feel your past, I want to understand you."

Danielle walks over to Arizona and locks hands, in an instant, Danielle's past took over Arizona's mind and a shockwave between them had pushed them against other ends of the room finishing the process.

"You're my, sange sora?" Both exclaim at the same time. Both shocked at the revelations of them having the same maker, and not knowing of this. As the two stand there a muffled sound comes from the bed as Callie stirs and whispers, "Dani? Is that you? I can't bre-.." Callie tries to mutter but fails and falls back into unconsciousness. By the time Arizona was to answer, she felt a swift breeze blow in the room and Danielle was gone.

"_I will explain later Sister. Please, take care of her. And please, do not tell Maestru where I am. I will find her and I will fix all of this." _Danielle says telepathically and fades away.

* * *

Dragoste Eterna (Title) – Eternal Love

Maestru – Master

Vene Otrava – Poisoned veins

Una superioara – Superior one

Sange sora – Blood sister

**So… this is my first story. This idea has been floating in my head for weeks. It's more of a crossover of GA and Trublood. Let me know if this has potential. Be gentle as I know I need improvements. Trying not to be too redundant. All medical scenarios and information used here are pretty much on the dot. My mistake if there is something that is not right there. I'm a nurse and hopefully I'm not too rusty.**

**Also at the end of every chapter I shall put in the translations. The language is Romanian, since I wanted to put a vampirish setting.**


	2. Chapter 2

So this isn't a new chapter. I just wanted to thank the few people who gave kind reviews. It's an inspiration to move on with the story. The next chapter will be a bit of a history lesson on the Legends of vampires that I have created. None are true and are totally my creation. Forgive me if it bores anyone but I assure you I have a few chapters ready and Arizona/Callie romance shall be delivered! For now the chapter I'm going to post is more like a filler. More on why Danielle was guilty about what happened to Callie, and of course more revelations on why Callie and Danielle are connected to each other.

Please bear with me once again for this is my first story. I tend to have so many ideas and ramble it all on to one page. Thank you for the follows and I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**So I'm trying not to be too boring. Hope you'll stick through. Fluff and romance to come definitely. And also "Danielle" won't be a main chapter hogger so much anymore. Just the first few chapters to get the idea. Then in and out every now and then.**

* * *

(Flashback)

**Early this morning...**

"You... You're a what?" Callie asks wide eyed, in total confusion

"Vampire. I'm a vampire..." Danielle states.

"Hah, jeez Dani, watch horror much? I mean really. A vampire?" Callie laughs in disbelief.

"Cal, I'm not joking. Look I know this sounds like a story from a bad horror movie. You have to believe me though..."

Callie stood there looking straight into Danielle's eyes. Trying to be serious about this matter. But she couldn't hold it in any longer and then broke out in laughter.

"Ha-ha! Okay, good joke. For a minute there I was about to believe it!" Callie replies as she returns to her crossword puzzle whilst sitting on the couch. Feet stretched on the coffee table. Today was her day off and she planned to spend it bumming around.

Danielle sighs, and gets up. She walks to her into her room and noises of grunts of frustration, cursing and something being thrown and rummaged through was heard. Callie assuming this was another one of her tantrums puts her paper down and gets up.

"Alright, alright. Don't lose it in there. Calm down Dani, what are you doing?"

Danielle walks out with a book the size of a laptop. It looked old and dusty. Like something that came out from an attic. It had deep red embroidery and strange patterns. She sits down across from Callie and takes a deep breath.

"Calliope, have you ever heard of the Balkans?" Danielle says with emphasis on Calliope.

"Okay, first off don't Calliope me. Second, no I have never heard of that. Do I want to know?"

"I'll tell you anyway. The Balkans is a highly mountainous place; Mount Musala, Rila Mountains etc. It's in southeastern Europe. This is where everything began. This is also the core of where the Vampiri reside to this day. The vampire superstition in Europe led to mass hysteria and in some cases resulted in corpses actually being staked and people being accused of vampirism."

"Okay, so I was right. This is a joke. You just said so yourself, vampire superstition!" Callie says as she begins to get up from her seat.

"Callie, sit. Let me finish. And after my story, if you still don't believe me then you will hear none of this again. Can you do that for me?" Danielle asks.

"Alright, but I'm gonna need coffee if I have to sit through the history lesson." Callie says as she gets up to go to the kitchen, pours 2 cups of joe and returns to the couch. She hands one to Danielle and jokes, "Do vampires drink cream with coffee? Or should I pour my blood in there?" Callie laughs at Danielle's face of seriousness as she takes a seat.

"Har har CALLIOPE. You done with the jokes yet?"

"Yeah, yeah lighten up MOM."

"Okay so as I was saying, Vampires have been around for a very long time. Although the term vampire was not used until the early 18th century, we were around much longer than that. Different folklores and myths have been written about us. The most common myth is that Vampires burn under the sun. Or that one bite can turn you into one. I can assure you this is completely false. Another belief is that a vampire is incapable of love for it has no heart to beat and love with."

As Danielle goes on, Callie seems to be more intrigued by the story.

"So, vampires fall in love? You're not trying to tell me you're in love with me are you? Cause I know you're gay and all Dani but I don't think you and I-.." Callie was cut off before she could continue.

"No, I'm not telling you I'm in love with you. Chill Cal, let me get to my point." Danielle replies.

Callie nods as Danielle continues.

"One myth that most humans don't know about is the Legend of Dragoste Eterna. You see, every vampire is capable of love Cal, actually to thrive they need to find their true love, their soul mate to be precise. And a vampire's soul mate does not need to be another vampire. In most cases it isn't. I know it sounds cheesy, but I don't make the rules. I was born into it and I just follow it. They cannot choose their mate for its written in their fate. They are destined to be with this person. Whether he or she is right here or across the world. They will eventually be drawn to each other. Hell, a vampires mate could be one that hasn't been born into this world yet and they wait til the time is right to be one with each other."

Danielle stops to open the book, scans a few pages with her hand, eyes closed and then closes it.

"Now when I say they need each other to survive, I mean literally. A vampire cannot be exposed to the sun very long. No, they don't burn. What happens is something called Vene Otrava. The blood in our system turns into poison and runs thru our veins turning into a black tar color. It perforates through the skin and you can see the patterns of the black lines enveloping the body. It starts from our legs up and eventually reaches up to our lungs, face and then brain. Once that happens a vampire will slowly die."

"So wait, let me guess. For vampires to survive they drink their chosen "human" mates blood? That sounds deceiving." Callie states.

"No Cal, they don't need that. I told you a mate could either be another vampire or a human. All they have to be is in the presence of their mate. The bond is so strong you only need to be in the same state and you can feel the one another. The presence alone can keep a vampire from the suns' harmful rays."

"Oh, okay. Well, continue."

"Okay SO, as I was saying AGAIN, when exposed to the sun it's a somewhat slow process. So whenever you and I went out, it never affected me. If I went without you it would happen to me but I would be able to handle it without any grimace. All I would need is some shade and it would die down slowly."

"Wait, so why with me there aren't any effects of this Vene Otra- what was it again? Were you born a vampire, is that why? I mean if you really are a vampire, and I'm not saying I believe you but humor me here."

"I was getting to that Callie don't be so impatient. No, I was not born a vampire. I have a maker."

"A maker?" Callie asks

"Yeah a maker. The one who turned me into a vampire. To be honest we don't know how the first vampire came to be. Legends say that it was a ritual performed by the succubus Vila. She had fed on a poor farmer named Domotrovoi. He was assumed dead after and buried 6 feet under. Little did anyone know, his wife was Sanya, the first Zeita de sange, first to ever be written in vampiric history to possess the sacred blood. One that grants eternal power and youth. I know it sounds cliché but I'll I'm getting to the point soon."

"Wow okay that's a lot of information. Why were you "turned" into a vampire, I mean if this was all true." Callie says nonchalantly as she finishes her cup of coffee.

"I know it is but in order for you to understand, you need to know the history. And as for why I was turned, it's something that I'd rather not discuss now. We have more important issues to go over"

"Alright, so what ever happened to Domotrovoi and his maker, Vila? And the wife what happened to her?"

"The story is in this book. I'll leave this for you to read some other time. The important fact here is Zeita de sange. Goddess of blood, only people who carry this blood are ones who carry the pure blood that all vampires seek. It carries into generations of families. But it skips and randomly lands on different people. Many the descendants. This is where you come in and your answer to why I am able to stand under the sun when I'm near you."

"Whoa, wait, me? What does this crap have to do with me?"

"Callie, you are a Zeita de sange. Descendant of Sanya and Domotrovoi. Carrier of the powerful blood most vampires only dream of tasting. This is why I am still alive, and haven't been punished for my actions. "

"Alright, is this like a TV show? Am I on Punk'd or something? What the hell did you do? No, you know what, enough; I don't believe an ounce of this Hoo-hah. If there are hidden cameras around here you can shut it off now. You got what you wanted." Callie yells around the apartment.

Callie yells as she gets up to go to her room. Danielle runs to grab her in super vampire speed and sits her down on the couch. Fangs out and eyes black as can be. Unable to control her temper, Danielle had to do everything in her power to control herself. And Callie was aware of this.

"I was sent to befriend you and take you back to my maker. They want you and will not stop just because I disobeyed their orders. And now they have punished me with the True death because of it. They will kill me Callie. I need you to listen to me. And believe me goddamnit! I'm not playing fucking games with you!" Danielle yells at a shocked Callie, with her hands on her shoulders.

"Your sufletul pereche is here in Seattle. I've felt her arrival a few days ago, and so have the Vampiri. And she will be the only one who can protect you. They're coming for you Callie! And I can't fucking protect you. I don't possess the power. Only she can... I'm useless!"

Danielle yells and lets Callie go as she can feel a very powerful group of vampires closing in on their location. She knows why they are here and she needs to get Callie to the hospital. She walks into the kitchen and takes a knife, slicing her wrist and pouring her blood into a vial with a string as a necklace. She hands the vial over to a dumbfounded Callie.

"What the fuck is this? Cult bullshit? Are you some sort of assassin? You were fucking sent to kill me? Well that's really comforting you decided to come clean. Should I be thankful you didn't? I don't know what this is but I don't want to stick around to find out!" Callie says attempting to throw the vial. Danielle catches it, pins Callie to the wall and inserts the vial into Callie's jean pocket.

"I need to go. If anything happens to you, drink that blood. Go to the hospital now. She's there and she's waiting for you Cal. I'm sorry but there are some very bad people coming and I don't know if I can't fight them off. Go to SGMW now. Please."

Danielle zooms towards the window, opening it, ready to jump out. Before she does Callie whispers,

"How will I know who this "person" is? How will I know she's the one?"

"Only a touch and you'll know." With that Danielle disappears into the Seattle sky.

A shocked Callie runs to the window in search of her friend but finds no one.

"Great, first my best friend says she's a vampire, has fangs and jumps out a window, disappears and now I gotta touch random people at the damn hospital. Ugh this hocus pocus crap Dani decides to dump on me. Is any if this really true?" Callie goes on as she rushes to the door; jacket in hand ready to exit the apartment. Before she closes the door she sees the book Danielle left and decides to take it with her.

The drive to the hospital was slow and Callie decides to read some parts of the book whilst stuck in traffic. Apparently there was a problem at the bridge. Opening it she read the first few pages. It seemed to have been in some ancient language but was able to see some English wordings.

_**"With true power comes pure love. An eternal battle will seize and thy will rise to eliminate any danger in your path. Thou will end the war of the two souls and everyone shall live harmoniously amongst one another. The Zeita de sange will stand to be the oracle of thy life. And thus peace shall prevail."**_

"Huh, Zeita de sange. I actually believe this. Danielle's eyes, they were black and fangs and the window. What am I-..?"

Before Callie could continue her internal conversation, the car had been hit by what felt like a truck crashing into it. She had hit her head first causing a big gash and was stuck in the driver's seat. She could feel something stabbing thru her abdomen and was slowly losing consciousness. She then briefly saw 3 figures running towards her and what seemed to be a sedan chasing someone who looked exactly like Danielle. Callie blinked a few times to focus her view and then things turned black. She was hit hard by another impact to her car and had started a domino effect from one car to the next. And all of a sudden the bridge started to collapse from where they were doing the roadside construction and then there was the panic. Everyone running out of their cars, trying to find safety. Two dark figures had made their way to Callie with intentions of taking her away. Just as they were about to life Callie out, they were mesmerized by her scent. One of them lost control and was ready to lick the gash on Callie's forehead. All of a sudden Danielle appears above the car, jumping and takes the 2 vampires in hand, bangs their head on the car and with one swift motion snaps their necks in opposite directions making them disappear into black flames.

"Fuck! Callie, THE BLOOD!" Danielle yells as she makes her way to Callie.

"Urghhh, I... Wha..." Callie faints not able to handle the current injuries she was battling. Danielle had no choice but to leave her and chase after the sedan that got away. Before she left she had given Callie her blood and escaped before anyone could see her. Praying that someone would tend to Callie.

* * *

**I know I rambled on too much about vampire history. That was just my creation if myths and legends. I'm getting to the meeting of Callie and Arizona. Very soon! A following chapter might be a bit about what's in the red ancient book. Still thinking if what to name it. Lol. And also getting into the "two souls" since when there is a good group there is also the bad ones. Unfortunately, Danielle is/was part of the baddies. I'll get into that later. Please if anyone has idea's or suggestions, I'd be more than happy to consider it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here we are again, another installment of my story. Thank you again for the kind reviews and ideas. This chapter will consist a bit more of Callie and her interaction with a deity. Hope the history doesn't bore you but I want people to get a**** little depth in my story.**

******The bold italics are the words of the deity and the italics are Callie's response.**

******So without further a do..**

* * *

Days have passed and still there was no change in Callie's condition. She was stable and improving but due to the severe head trauma she sustained, consciousness was not on her side. Arizona would pass by and check on her all the time. Each passing day she had watched over her. The feeling that Arizona felt, she knew this was love. True love. People were wondering why Robbins had been to Torres' room every day after every shift. The only answer they got from Arizona was that she and Callie had known each other.

"You're not very sneaky Altman. I could hear your thoughts 3 floors down." Arizona says while finishing some charting at a nurses station across from Callie's room.

"Neither are you Robbins. People are starting to think you're a stalker being here all the time."

"Teds, how long have we known each other? A few... let's just say AWHILE. And in that time I never laid eyes on any woman, right? I've never been so soft and smitten like this. It scares me." Arizona mindlessly replies.

"Well, all I know is that after you left, I couldn't find you. You were my best friend and I couldn't find you. All I heard were stories about how ruthless you were and how no one dared to cross you."

"That's not me anymore Teddy. I couldn't live that life any longer. The Vampiri wasn't happy but I didn't care. Lilith was enraged but she let me be. That kind of bothers me though. And I'm sorry I left. I had to get away from that mess. I don't think I could ever set foot back there..."

"Lilith... I've heard things about her; I wouldn't wanna tickle her temper." Teddy shrugs.

"Enough of that, what about you? Found yours huh? No wonder she reeked of you in the meeting." Arizona states as she giggles.

"Ah such a strong word Robbins. Reeked makes it sound bad. But yes, Addie is mine. She makes me, better. I can't imagine life without her now." Teddy says as her mind wanders to a certain redhead a few floors down.

"Teddy, what do you know about Dr. Drakos?" Arizona asks.

"Well, she joined the staff about 4 years ago, and she specializes in Trauma. She's Owen's right hand woman. And she is an amazing doctor." Teddy says looking around cautiously for any eavesdroppers.

"That's all? Nothing, oh I dunno, out of the ordinary?" Arizona asks.

"Robbins, if you mean about her being one of US, then yes I know about that. She conceals her aura very well, but she couldn't fool me" Teddy proudly replies. "Well Arizona, my girl is here, err correction, on her way here. And I have a date to attend to. Let me know if Callie wakes up. Be gentle and make sure not to lose it." Teddy winks as she walks away to meet her girlfriend.

Arizona was just about finished with her charts when Mark came up to see her.

"Hey Az, how ya holding up?" Says Mark as he puts his arms around her shoulder and pulls her in for a hug.

"I want to talk to her Mark, but I'm afraid talking to her in her dreams might make her push me away before we've even started." Arizona replies as she leaves Mark's protective hug and walks towards Callie's room.

"Boss lady, how does it feel? To find your mate. I'm jealous, she's a beautiful woman. Talented, and from what I hear a great person." Mark says as he walks towards Arizona.

"Hey hey, hands off Sloan. Maybe if you didn't sleep around so much before, you'd still be alive. Well, not alive but, you wouldn't be like that." She says.

"I've made my mistakes, and for that I don't think I'll find my own. I'll just serve you until the ends of the world.' Marks say as he winks at Arizona.

"Ha, you suck Mark! I don't wanna be stuck with you forever!"

"Hey, don't think I didn't catch you checking out my abs when we first met"

"Markus, please, you had a cleaver in you. I was checking to see where the handle was."

As Arizona and Mark were reliving past adventures of theirs, they suddenly stopped and noticed Callie stirring in her sleep.

"Someone page Neuro! She's awake!" Arizona yells at a nurse.

* * *

They say the subconscious mind is a composite of everything one sees, hears and any information the mind collects that it cannot otherwise consciously process to make meaningful sense.

Premonition, a feeling of anticipation of or anxiety over a future event.

So which was it? What was Callie experiencing? Because she may seem dead to the world as she lays in her hospital bed, waiting for consciousness to take over. Waiting for her to awaken from what she perceived to be an endless nightmare.

"Callie, can you hear me? Callie its Derek. Can you move anything for us? Can you open your eyes?"

Derek Shepherd. She had recognized his voice. She could hear him. She could hear them all.

_"I can hear you! Hello? Hey, hey, I'm okay! I'm moving everything. If I could jump out I would!" Callie yells._

_"Seriously, this isn't funny anymore. Am I dreaming? Am I dead? Someone tell me something! Callie yells again into the darkness."__  
_  
"Could be some twitching, a natural reaction in Callie's body due to inactivity the past few days. I don't think she's ready to wake up yet." Derek says as he flashes the light across Callie's pupils.

_"Gah get that light outta here! That just gave me a headache! My muscles are not twitching Derek; I was moving them like you asked! And I am very much awake! "__  
_  
"Dr. Shepherd, we saw her move, and...And, she was trying to wake up!" Arizona replies with her voice a bit higher in tone than she wanted it to be.

_"That voice, that angelic voice. I've heard her before. I hear her talking to me every day... Who is that?"__  
_  
"Dr. Robbins, I believe what you saw, and I'm saying as a Doctor you know that could have very well been her body reacting, normal muscle responses etc., but not her mind. I'm sorry but at this point all we can do is wait for her. Give it time. She's a tough one. She'll be back in no time." Derek says as he gives a tight smile while he turns towards the door.  
_  
__"Dr. Robbins? Is she a specialist? I wonder why I would need a specialist for anything."_

"So we just wait? Derek... I, isn't there anything else we can do?" This time it was Addison who spoke.

_"Addison! Addie! Oh god it's great to hear your voice! I can hear you! Please say you can hear me?"__  
_  
At this point everyone stated talking at once bombarding Derek with questions.

"Dr. Montgomery, everyone! I know you're all concerned but standing around here panicking won't do us or Torres any good. If there was something more I could do, I would've done so already. Let's just take it day by day. I'll be back tonight to check on her." And with that, Derek exits the room.  
_  
__"But, I'm awake...At least I think I am."_

Soon after Derek left, Addison followed alongside Teddy and Bailey was the last to exit. Before she left she faced Callie, "Hang in there Torres. We're all waiting for you."

_"Bailey! Please, don't go!"-_

The last thing Callie heard was the door closing shut.

"Calliope, I know you can hear me. Please wake up. I need to talk to you. I need you. I have so many things to say. I just... please Cal-.."

She was interrupted by her pager blowing up.

"It's _her again, this Dr. Robbins... I wonder what she looks like... Wait, you need me? I barely even know you."_Arizona sighs in frustration as her beeper decides to go off again. Standing up from the chair she says to Callie before leaving,

"I'll be waiting for you Calliope. I've waited so long for you. Don't leave me now..."

Epiphany, a sudden, intuitive perception or insight into the reality or essential meaning of something, usually initiated by some simple occurrence or experience.

An appearance or manifestation, especially of a deity.

_**"Calliope, do you know why you're here?"**__**  
**_  
Out of nowhere Callie turns to a bright like shining within the darkness. She can feel no control of her body and as she moved towards the light as if she was floating.

_"Why is everyone calling me Calliope all of a sudden?"__**"Is that not your name? It is only proper for a deity like yourself to be given such a meaningful name."**__"Uhm, Wow thanks. I mean I knew I had looks and all but a dei-.. Oh sorry. Got carried away. Who are you? And why am I here? Why can't I wake up?"__  
_  
_**"Ah my child, you are a pleasant person with a sense of humor. As for all your questions, you already hold the answer to them. Be patient as it will all come back to you. But for now I am here to say only a few words. Please listen well."**_

_"But... I don't have any answers! Last I knew I was driving to the hospital and another vehicle hit me! Next thing I know I'm here hearing my friends' voices!"__  
_  
_**"I am Valentina, daughter of Catina and Dragomir. My grandparents were Catalina and Dmitru. My great grandmother was Sanya, the first Zeita de sange."**__"Zeita de sange. That word, that was in the book! The one Danielle gave me. Gosh, what was the name of that book?"__  
_  
_**"Pergamentele Vampir Antice.."**__**  
**_  
_"Yeah, that. Wait, I remember something. Danielle told me earlier I was a Zeita de sange. I don't know what that is. And she told me they were after me, and that I should find my protector. Who is "they" and why do they want me?"-__**"The Vampiri. They are the order, the lords of all vampires. I was a Zeita de sange. For many centuries the Strigoi had done everything in their power to protect the Zeita de sange from the Vrykolakas, a group of rebel vampires. You see child, our blood is very scared. If taken in the wrong hands, it would not turn out well. The war between the two had grown and vampire allies would turn against each other, seeking the power a Zeita's blood possessed. And because of that, vampires joined the Vrykolakas in hopes of gaining this power. But the Strigoi were smart. They had done something that was against their beliefs but the war was getting out of hand. Too many men had been slain. So the ultimate choice was to kill the only living Zeita de sange. At that time, it was I that was slain in sacrifice to stop the war. We thought that never having the chance to breed, that it would stop with me as the last one. But they were wrong. Only one good thing came out of it. The Vampiri had believed it was over. And that the Zeita bloodline had been stopped."**__**  
**_  
_"So, they want my blood? How do you know I'm a Zeita? This could all be just a wrong assumption! You said it stopped with you!"__  
_  
_**"You cannot deny that you are one. The scent of you blood alone is enough to make a group of Vyrkolakas go wild! But do not be frail Calliope; there is one more thing I must say before I go. Before I died, my soul mate had been there to protect me through everything. He was my guardian angel although he was a vampire. He loved me with a love greater than this universe. He respected me and never drank from me. And that was the biggest mistake we made. For at that time we were unaware of what the book had been telling us to do. We did not understand this. And for generations, Zeita's did not allow their mates to drink from them because they did not want to reveal their presence to the Vampiri once again. When the time is right, your lover will be there to protect you. You will fall deeply inlove at first sight. And you will know that he or she is the one. Do not be afraid to open your heart for you will spend the rest of eternity when you find the one."**__**  
**_  
Callie looked at the bright light as it turns into a figure of a very beautiful woman. Golden yellow streaks of long hair, very sleek figure. Bright white lavender eyes that glowed like the moonlight. The sight of a real goddess.

_"Please, help me. Don't go. I need guidance. I don't know what to do!"__  
_  
_**"All the guidance you need is in the book. And in your heart. Only a Zeita de sange can read the book. To others, it is only a book of blank pages. Use it wisely."**__**  
**_  
Valentina then approached Callie, enveloping her in a hug and as she pulled away, looking into Callie's confused eyes, she placed her hand on Callie's heart. Everything had gone black and Callie awoke to a bright white room and beeping sounds, gasping for air, trying to grab hold of herself.

"Hey there sunshine! Uhm, maybe I should get Shepherd. You don't look so peachy." Mark says as he gives Callie a killer smile.

"Uhm.. Ugh.. Who the fuck are you?"

It was gonna be one hell of a day for one Calliope Torres...

* * *

**Callie's awake! Will she remember the deep conversation with the deity? Will she finally meet Arizona! And how will she take it? And what about Danielle? So many storylines. I'm a huge mess right now. Hopefully I can pull all this crap together ! A new penpal and fellow writer Pen Gnots had suggested the "Zeita premonition/dream thing"**

**So thank you Pen Gnots!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. My heart bursts at every kind comment handed out to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here we are again! I hope this chapter will meet my reader's standards. Please excuse my corny jokes in the story. I just tend to use some real life scenarios that happened to me sometime in my very crazy life. Less history in this and mainly the meeting of Az and Cal.**

**_Bold Italics_ would be Az mentally talking to herself and**_ Callie's would just be in italics._

**To my new friend Pen Gnots, this one's for you! xD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arizona was driving around in no particular direction. She needed to clear her mind. For the mean time, she was able to convince Mark to watch over Callie while she was gone.

30 minutes earlier...

"Arizona, she's awake. Derek is on his way up there. This is it Maestru." Mark excitedly says.

"I... " She was at a loss for words. She thought she was ready, but her nerves took over.

"Markus, I need to go. I'll be back. I need some air." Arizona said as she ran the other direction

"The hell was her problem…" Mark stood there confused scratching his forehead.

As she drove into the winter's night the radio station played a very familiar and disturbing song...

I'll seek you out,  
Filet you alive  
One more word and you won't survive  
And I'm not scared of your stolen power  
See right through you any hour

I won't soothe your pain  
I won't ease your strain  
You'll be waiting in vain  
I got nothing for you to gain

I'm taking it slow  
Feeding my flame  
Shuffling the cards of your game  
And just in time  
In the right place  
Suddenly I will play my ace.

As the song finished Arizona found herself in the parking lot of SGMW.

"That's not me anymore. I can't be like this. I have to be better than that, for Callie."

Arizona finally gathered the strength to get out and walk back into the hospital. After checking on a few of her Peds cases, she decides to find Mark.

_"Sloan, where are you..."_

_"I'm here."_Mark responds.

_"Okay, where is here? You do realize I can only hear your thoughts, I can't see through walls."_Arizona replies sarcastically.

"Right here!" Mark jumps out of hiding behind a plant and jumps on Arizona.

"Jesus fuck Mark!" Out of instinct Arizona takes Mark into a grappling hold with his arms behind his back, knees on the ground.

"Ow, ow! Az, easy on the hands, these are million dollar hands!" Mark yells out trying to get out of her grip.

"Don't you dare pull that crap on me again. Got it?" She lets go of him.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Mark jokes back as he stands up.

The two continue to bicker, only stopping when Shepherd starts to approach them.

"Arizona, I was looking for you. I know you've been quite worried about Torres. I'm happy to say she's conscious and coherent. I'm going order a CT and an MRI to scan for any type of damage that she may have sustained but by the looks of it now, she's pretty good." Derek says as he continues to write on a chart he had in hand. He clicks his ball pen back in place and starts walking way. "By the way, I think she was asking for you, so if you'll excuse me, I have a few more patients to attend to. Have a good night guys."

"She's looking for me? Maybe she heard me talking to her. OH GOD SHE HEARD WHAT I SAID! What should I do Mark? Should I say it wasn't me? NO that wouldn't be good. Never start a relationship with lies. Wait, we're not in a relationship yet. YET, because I know I want this, you think she-.." Mark had cut Arizona off with her rambling.

"Jesus, calm down, I mean when you start rambling like that it's hard for me to understand you."

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of nervous. Do I sound that ridiculous?"

"No, you're fine. You seem to be less heartless and more goofy, He-he." Mark jokes cautiously, scared to offend his maker.

"I'm going to pretend you meant well with that comment." She huffs as she starts making her way to the elevator, Mark close behind.

"Of course Maestru, of course." Mark grins.

They make their way thru the elevator and finally onto the 3rd floor and in front of Callie's room.

"She's asleep; maybe I should come back tomorr-...Gah the hell Sloan mffffmph!" She was cut off once again by Mark pushing her towards the room causing her to ram right into the glass doors, nose first.

"Christ that fucking hurt, I swear to god Sloan I'm going to kill you!" Arizona yells as she turns to face Mark ready to pounce on him, only to see him pointing at Callie.

"I think she saw you boss lady. Maybe you should go in?" Mark opens the door into the room as Arizona turns around and locks eyes on Callie for the first time

**-Arizona's POV-****  
**  
Breathless. That's what I was feeling right now. I feel like I'm drowning. Callie's awake, I'm walking into her room, and I can smell her. She smells amazing. I'm staring right into her eyes and I can't speak, my throat feels dry, my head is on a high, I feel like I could cry and I'm rhyming and god knows why. I mean seriously? Rhyming? Okay get it together Robbins. I'll just go in and say hi. Yeah that sounds good.

**-End of POV-**

"Hi!" Arizona says in a high perky tone.

"Uh, Hi." Callie replies.

"Hi..." Arizona says again almost in a whisper.

"Hi again. Heh, you okay? I saw you and your friend there bickering outside." Callie replies giving a small smile pointing to Mark who was pretending not to look.

"Yeah, heh don't mind Sloan. He's a bit of a character." Arizona shyly responds popping her killer smile and her out of this world dimples.

_**•Oh god she's looking at me. What do I do? Holy crap those eyes are beautiful• **__**  
**_  
"Ah that's his name. When I woke up he was in here. I was still out if it so I was kind of harsh on him. He looked like a perv... "Callie replies while waving to Sloan."So, you're a doctor right? Are you one of mine?" She nonchalantly asks avoiding eye contact.

_~She looks so, so... Wow. That is one hell of a woman. Noooooooooooooo she has dimples! God those dimples~ __  
_  
"Uh, well no. I mean yes. I mean no, I'm not your doctor but yes I am a doctor. Ah, lord help me. Uhm, Dr. Robbins, Arizona Robbins, new Head of Peds." Arizona says as he stretches out her arm to shake Callie's hand.

"Robbins, so we finally meet. Peds, well I'm pretty sure I'm not a kid anymore." She replies to Arizona.

"Amen to that! I, I mean yes I am aware you are a not a child." Arizona giggles.

"This may seem awkward but I feel like I've known you forever." Callie sits up to take shake Arizona's hand.

It seemed like time had gone into slow motion as they both slowly inched towards each other, hand to hand. And when they touched... Magic. Mind blowing magic.

Arizona's whole body felt like a lightning bolt had passed through her. Her knees went weak.

Cloud nine.

It felt like the whole room turned to white like they were floating in the sky. Arizona was unable to handle the connection when they finally interlocked their hands. She closed her eyes to savor this moment. And for a minute, she swears she felt her heart beat. She was unable to control the now growing hunger in her and because of that Arizona had to pull away and fast. But something was stopping her.

For Callie the feeling was exactly the same. Except she felt like she had lost her breath. Her body wouldn't move. Her eyes fixated on what seemed to be Arizona on the verge of fainting. Callie tried to speak but no words would form.  
She felt Arizona stiffen and tried to pull away but Callie made her grip harder making it difficult for Arizona to let go.

Arizona opened her eyes to see Callie staring right back. Her body unconsciously moved closer to Callie with hands still locked. By now she was at least 5 inches from her face. Her scent was intoxicating to Arizona. She could feel her eyes deepen.

A Kiss.

That's what her body ached for. She wanted so badly to kiss Callie's warm luscious neck. Arizona slightly tilted her head, moving in for the kiss.

Callie could see Arizona inching closer, and she knew Arizona was moving in. Unsure of what her motives were, she closed her eyes awaiting those soft pink lips to touch her.

Their moment, that had seemed to be hours, was suddenly interrupted by someone opening the door and briskly walking into the room unaware of what was going on. Mark was waving and jumping up and down in the background trying to warn Arizona and Callie. But he was unsuccessful.

"Hon! Oh my god! I thought you were hurt! The way they described your condition I thought you were dying! You look fine to me. Don't worry me like that. I tried to cancel my appointments to get here sooner but you know I was so backed up and people want the best and I am the best." The woman looking down at her cellphone says as she walks past the bed reaching in to kiss Callie's cheek as she had seemed to be texting while yapping.

When this woman had walked in, Arizona had jumped 5 feet back and out of Callie's grip and out of her personal space. As the woman walked past the bed totally unaware of Arizona's presence, Arizona started fidgeting with the bear on her stethoscope to avoid eye contact. She was having a hard time calming down. She felt like her face was on fire and she couldn't contain herself.

Callie had not heard the woman enter and talk, still totally lost in the moment. She only opened her eyes when she felt different lips touch her cheek. Not the type of kiss she was expecting from Arizona.

"Oh Jessie, it's good to see you too. Did you just get here? Thank you for coming. I heard someone here every day for god knows how long. I assumed it was you." Callie nervously replies as she opened her eyes.

"Oh honey, you're so silly. How could you hear anyone when you were sleeping for like, a week? I'm glad to see you awake but when are you getting out? I only have a few days here in Seattle before I return to Vegas. I was hoping we could go out and have dinner at the Space Needle. Oh and who is that?" Jessie says pointing to Arizona.

By now Arizona was tensing up. First she was calling Callie "Honey" and kissing her. Second she felt like this Jessie was a real bitch. And she had very little tolerance and patience for people like her. Especially those who were a threat to her relationship with Calliope.

"Oh this is Ari-" Callie was cut off before she could finish.

"Dr. Robbins. And you are?"

"Jessica Schwartz, of Schwartz, Bloomfield and Stern Law Firm." Jessica proudly replies hand extended.

"Ah well Miss Schwantz, Calliope hasn't been cleared yet. She just got out of a "COMA". Not sleeping. She needs various tests done. MRI, CT, CBC's and a whole regimen of antibiotics to complete due to her injuries she sustained. We need to keep her risk of infection down. But I'm sure this is all rocket science to you so I suggest if you have more important things on your agenda you should go because she will be here for a few more days." Arizona answers with a tone taking Jessica's hand and gripping it firmly.

Callie couldn't help but giggle at the use of the word Schwantz. She looked at Arizona, so mesmerized by her voice and her demeanor towards Jessica. Callie was reciprocated with a dimpled smile.

"Well aren't you two something. Thanks for the science lesson. And my name is Schwartz, Tucson. Not Schwantz." Jessica bites back.

"Oh, my apologies. I swear I heard Schwantz." Arizona replies back her face firm with a slight sarcasm.

"So where's your partner in crime Callie? This person your new replacement? She and Carolina over here would get along just fine. I bet this was her fault wasn't it? I knew she was never any good influence on you! I don't know why you tolerate her antics." Jessica argues back.

"Enough Jess, don't bring Danielle or Arizona into this. I don't know where she is but I'm glad that she isn't here or else you and her would be at each other's throats again."

"Whatever, I have to go. I have more important things to do. I can tell you're in decent hands. Call me when if you need something. I guess I'll be back tomorrow if I'm free. Love you." Jessica says with an irritated tone and glares at Arizona as she steps out. "See you around Alaska."

When Jessica had left the room Mark had jumped away since he had his ear to the wall. His face looked like he was just caught stealing.

"Who the hell are you?" Jessica asks.

"Dr. Mark Sloan, Plastics. Nice to meet you Miss Schwantz. If you ever need reconstructive surgery on that nose, I could make you look... Good." Mark proudly replies giving Jessica a wink.

Jessica was about to answer when her phone started ringing.

"Screw you asshole!" Jessica says as she puts her phone to her ear and walks away.

"Women these days are so feisty." Mark says to himself as he goes back to eavesdrop on his master and her mate.

"I'm sorry about her Arizona. Please don't mind that. You'll get used to her." Callie says to Arizona.

"It's fine. I get that all time. People think I get insulted by being called other states. I assuming she's your girlfriend?"

"Uh, yeah. Hehe, was it that obvious?" Callie jokingly replies.

"Ha, no it wasn't."

"So..."

"So..."

"You still haven't told me why you were here? If you're a Peds Surgeon, what would that have to do with me?" Callie curiously asks.

_**•Shit, what do I say? Should I just tell her right here and get it over with? Marry me. No, no that's too forward. Oh god I am already thinking about that. Okay, okay think. Slow, we take it slow. • **_

"You okay in there Phoenix?" Callie asks while giggling at the sight of Arizona making different faces assuming she's internally arguing with herself.

"Ah, uh, come again?" Arizona replies.

"Peds, if you're Peds why are you here?"

"Uhm, well Derek told me you were looking for me."

"Hehe, I told Derek to call my girlfriend. I was a bit disoriented so I told him to call her. I don't know why he would call you..."

_-Although I'm glad he did. You sure are a sight to wake up to Arizona...-__  
_  
"OH, yeah, silly Sheperd. Why would he call me? Ha, ha, hoooooookay. Wow. Awkwaaaaaaard." Arizona says while kicking something invisible on the floor.

"Well for one, we all thought you were her girlfriend Blondie. You were here every day watching over Torres. I really thought you kicked lawyer chick to the curb and found a woman with a heart Cal!" Yang says as she waltzes in to the room, followed by Meredith.

Arizona had to laugh at the sight and at what Cristina had said about having a heart.

"Cristina, I see you haven't changed. And no, Jessica's still my girlfriend. She has a heart Yang, she's just toughie." Callie says while stealing a glance at Arizona.

"Pfffht, heart my ass. I'm a Cardio Surgeon Cal, I'm familiar with hearts. And that woman has none." Yang states as she takes a seat at the end of Callie's bed going through M&M's picking out the blue ones and tossing them to Meredith.

"I'm glad to see you alert and well Callie. We were all worried. Derek sent me to get some blood and take you up to a few tests." Meredith says as she rounds the other side prepping Callie for a blood extraction.

Arizona had made her way to the corner of the room, gulping at the sight of Callie's blood being drawn. The smell was amazing and suffocating at the same time. Unable to handle it she had to make her escape.

"Mmm, okay well, I'llseeyouaroundCalliehopeyouf eelbetterbye!"

Arizona had blurted out in one whole sentence and ran out the room trying to get as far away from the scent as possible.

"What was that about?" Yang turns to ask Meredith.

"You kind of put her on the spot Cristina. Did you see her turn bright red when you said she was here every day checking up on Callie? She said she knew you Cal, so we assumed you two had known each other." Meredith says as she finished taking Callie's blood.

"Yeah, Uhm, we do. From... A case awhile back. Before I came to Seattle. Long time ago." Callie lied to avoid the topic.

"Okay well, looks like were done here. I'll send someone down soon for the rest of the scans and tests, sound good Callie?" Meredith asks as she moves towards the door.

"Yes, thank you. Oh and Yang, can you call Addie for me? I really need to talk to her. And Danielle? Is she here?

"Sure Torres, I'll get Addison as soon as she's out of surgery. As for Drakos, I have no idea where that woman is. She stood me up, last night was tequila night. Haven't seen her since you were brought in." Yang says as she gets off the bed finishing the rest of the M&M's.

"Oh, okay. Thanks Yang." Callie responds as she looks out the window.

"Good to have you back! See yak Torres!" Yang yells as she walks away.

Callie was now left alone in her room. So many things running through her mind. Her dream, Jessica, Danielle and Arizona. Arizona Robbins. She was attracted to the woman and she knew this was wrong. But she couldn't help but wonder if Arizona felt the same way. If Jessica didn't walk in, what would her lips have felt like? No this was wrong. She was unavailable. And Callie Torres was not a cheater.

"SIGH. Life sucks. Where are you Danielle...?" Callie says while yawning and closing her eyes.

Soon she had drifted into sleep again, dreaming about the eyes and lips of a certain Peds surgeon.

* * *

**Tadaa! So, yeah there we go. Hope it was okay. I did my best on the grammar and stuff, but Word is being retarded and my iPhone, well Siri is being dumb. So I made her take a time out. I write most of my stuff on my phone (YES SO DEDICATED!) so I can catch up on chapters. I unfortunately have none written out yet for the next chapter but I assure you I'll have it by Monday!**

**Ah yes, and for those who don't know what _"Schwantz"_ is, its Yiddish for penis. I don't mean to offend anyone by it. I was just watching the movie Crazy, Stupid, Love. A great movie btw! (And Ryan Gosling was so hawt in that too! And hilarious.) So yeah I had to fit Schwantz in there some how.**

**So yeah, read and review, you know what to do! Thank you again for the kind words. They keep me going :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we are. Another installment of my rambling. Hopefully this chapter will meet reader's standards.**

_The italics are Arizona and Mark's telepathic conversations_** xD **

**_Bold Italics_ are Arizona's or Mark's thoughts.**

**Without further a do..**

* * *

That was close. Too close. What if I didn't control myself? I could've hurt Callie. And that's the last thing I want to do. Maybe I should just avoid Callie for a few days. No, I can't. I'd be drawn right back to her.

Arizona had been arguing with herself again. The sight of Callie's blood made her go insane. She wanted to kiss her so bad that it hurt. It was painful to be around Callie. But it was more painful being away from her. Fortunately Arizona's shift was over so she was thinking of back to her apartment to sort these feelings out. It had been one heck of a day. Rushing to get into street clothes, she put her black V-neck shirt, skinny jeans, winter boots and brown leather jacket.

As she got in the elevator, the doors were held open by a hand hoping to get in before it closed.

"Gah, hold the elevator please!" Yelled a certain redhead surgeon.

"Phew, thanks. Oh, Dr. Robbins, good evening!" says Addison as she swiftly steps into the elevator.

"Dr. Montgomery, pleasure to see you this evening as well." Arizona replies while staring at the buttons on the elevator. She was still on the edge with the whole blood incident in Callie's room. It took everything in her to snap back to reality and stay there.

"Sooooo, I heard you met the spawn of the devil?" Addison asks.

"Uhm, who? Oh, oh! Yeah...uh, I guess you mean Calliope's girl-.. Lady friend." Arizona nervously responds.

"Hah, lady friend. No need to sugar coat it with me Hun, we all know how she is. So it's Calliope now huh? She hates her name. She never really lets anyone call her that. I'm surprised if she hasn't corrected you yet."

"Heh-heh, so I take it she's always a bitch like that? The spawn I mean." Arizona asks.

"Ah, there you go, knew you had it in you. Yes, she is a total bitch! I swear to god I can't stand being in the same room with that woman. I don't know why Cal is still with her. You should see Danielle, when she and Jessica are in the same room, all hell breaks loose. Callie says Jessica has a soft spot but we don't see it." Addison exclaims.

"That's quite the reputation this Jessica has. Maybe they're in love, and that's why they're still together. It doesn't seem hard to fall in love with Callio-.. Callie." Arizona says correcting herself at the use of Calliope.

As much as Arizona hated saying it, she knew it could be one reason why Callie is still together with her. Maybe Callie just doesn't see it. Maybe love really is blind.

"Pffht, love is something you feel, something you see radiating from one another. If they were in love, I'd see it. Callie just has big heart and she thinks she's in love. All she needs is the right person to show her what true love really is, to open her eyes and see that her feelings for Jessica aren't real." Addison replies as the elevator doors open to the lobby.

•_**True love... I could show Calliope what true love really is, right? I want to-•**_

Arizona's internal thoughts were interrupted by something Addison had said.

"Oh, come again? I didn't hear you, sorry."

"I was asking if you're free tonight? Teddy and I were going to hit it at Joe's. We'd love it if you came along. I want to get to know the woman that's been stalking my best friend." Addison says as she gives Arizona a teasing wink.

"Aha-ha, stalking. That's a good one Dr. Montgomery. Arizona sheepishly replies as they exit the elevator. "Sure, I guess I could use a drink or two of Jack."

"Jack? Didn't take you for a hard drinker. I figured you to be wine type of girl." Addison replies as she waves to Teddy who was coming from the stairs.

"Hey you, what took you so long?" Teddy asks as she makes her way to Addie, giving her a kiss.

"I dropped by Cal's room after my surgery. Come on; Let's go I'm thirsty babe." Addie says as she gives Teddy a flirty wink.

"Get a room you two!" Arizona huffs as her best friend and her girlfriend make their way out, hand in hand, giggling like school girls, walking to Joe's.

The trio made their way to the bar and sat in their usual table.

"So, what're you having tonight Robbins? White wine?" Teddy teased.

"Ha, that's cute Altman; I'll have a Scotch on the rocks, please." Arizona replies with eyebrows up, giving Teddy her dimpled smile.

"What happened to the Jack? Chickened out?" Addison teases.

"Nope, just wanted something stronger." Arizona replies with a smile.

"Right on, I shall return!" Teddy jokes as she gets up.

Addison watched as Teddy ran to the bar and ordered a bunch of shots. She then turned to Arizona who had seemed to be lost in thought.

"Sooooo, Robbins, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. What are your intentions with Callie?" Addison asks firmly.

"Hah, uh, you're kidding right? You're... Uh not joking, okay, uhm.  
Wow, hmm. I-.." Arizona rambled while trying to find the right answer.

"Words, Arizona, don't forget to form words.." Addison laughs at Arizona's reaction.

"Really putting me on the spot?"

"Yup, sure am!"

Before Arizona could answer, Teddy had returned with the tray of drinks and had passes them around.

"Where's my scotch Altman?"

"Eh, scotch is lame. Tonight we drink tequila! Okay, drink up mother-" Teddy yells as they all bumped drinks and downed the first of many shots.

* * *

** One hour and 15 drinks later**

"-fuckers! Ha, yous two so sloooow. God, we **-hiccups-** here -**hiccups-**to drink and partaaaaay! More drinks on me!" A drunken Teddy slurs on as she stumbles to get up to find her way back to Joe for another round.

"God, she's such a sloppy drunk." Addie says as she takes her 5th shot of tequila tonight. "You never answered my question Arizona."

"Huh, what question?" Arizona slurs as some of the alcohol had started taking an effect on her.

"Intentions with Callie. Because you were practically watching her like a hawk when she was in a coma and I know for sure you two didn't know each other before this. So spill the beans before I think you're some creepy stalker trying to kidnap my best friend." Addison says as she tries to act firm.

"I would never hurt Callie. To be honest, I can't control this extreme attraction I have for her. I feel so drawn to everything about her. It's so hard not get lost in her eyes once I look at her. But, I can't get in the way or be a reason for Callie and her partner to break up. I don't wanna be the rebound either. I would do anything for a chance with Callie, if she'll have me, but I won't be the home wrecker."

The alcohol had helped Arizona loosen up a bit and was able to talk more freely about her undeniable feelings for Callie.

"Well, I didn't expect to hear that tonight. I thought you were gonna say something like, "who wouldn't wanna date Callie" or "that she's hot and hard to resist". Something sleazy." Addison says as she takes another shot.

"Well I can assure you Dr. Montgomery, I am the real deal. Nothing sleazy from me."

"Glad to know. I really wish she'd break up with Schwartz though. That lawyer is a nightmare. Oh by the way, she mentioned you earlier, said that you had the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen."

"She did?" Arizona gleamed at the thought of Callie talking about her.

"Mhhm, she went on and on about you earlier and how you stood up to Jessica. I'll give you a tip, don't tell her I told you but, Callie is a sucker for dimples and blue eyes. All the things you fortunately have. And all the things fortunately Jessica doesn't, 'cause she has no dimples and she has those cold green eyes." Addison winks as she starts to get up. "I'll be back. Gotta empty the bladder and find my damn girlfriend."

Arizona was left at the table to ponder with the thought of Callie talking about her. She had a huge smile plastered on her when a mental image of Callie's face had popped up. She got up to pay for the drinks and returned to the table to find Teddy.

"Wha you smilin' bout Robbinzzz?" Teddy says in a drunken slur as she wiggles in her seat. "Where's Addi(hiccup)son?

"She went to the bathroom and was going to look for you. I think you had enough for tonight though Teds. You sound like shit." Arizona says as she finishes up the last 2 shots on the table.

"How are you not as drunk as I am?" Teddy groans, her head falling to the table.

"I guess I've grown a tolerance for most hard liquors. I've been around awhile Teddy; I had my fair share of drunken nights." Arizona smirks.

A few minutes later Addison returns.

"Okay hotshot, drinks have apparently been paid, courtesy of Dr. Robbins here so thank you for that. Now let's go home. It's getting too humid in here and I need to get out of these clothes, FAST. And I will take them off with or without you." Addison states giving Teddy a dirty smile and a wink.

"Ooooooooooh good lessss go I'm hungry!" Teddy yells as she grabs Addison's hand and runs towards the exit.

"We'll see you tomorrow Arizona, thank you for the drinks! And remember, we still haven't finished our talk!" Addison laughs as she and Teddy make their way out of the bar and into a cab.

"No problem Addison, I'm looking forward to it! Make sure you don't traumatize the cab driver!" Arizona yells as she watches them leave.

"Bye Az!" Teddy yells as they go.

Feeling a bit woozy from the alcohol, Arizona decides to get a cab as well back to her place.

"1850 Lofts please." Arizona says to the cabby.

In the time that they arrived, Arizona and Mark had been staying in a hotel. She learned a few days ago of a newly available apartment across from the hospital which made it more convenient for them. Mark was able to get one as well a few doors down.

"I should really start unpacking." Arizona mumbles to herself as she opens the door to her apartment for the first time since she had the movers come by.

She couldn't help but notice a very familiar scent right across her apartment.

"Hmm.. 502. Wonder who lives there."

As she turned around to go into her apartment, someone she assumed that lived here passed by. Arizona took the chance to ask if this person knew who lived in 502.

"Uhm, excuse me, I'm sorry to bother you but, would you happen to know who lives in 502?" Arizona points to the apartment.

"Oh, uh no ma'am, I'm barely home and I don't know many people here. Sorry." The brunette says.

"Oh, alright. Thank you."

"No problem. You just move in? I know I said I don't know many people here but I'm sure I would've seen you around." The brunette says as she flirts with Arizona. "My name's Maria by the way. Maria Sanchez." Maria offers her hand.

"Arizona, Arizona Robbins. Nice to meet you Maria and yes I just moved in a few days ago." She answers with a polite smile.

"Ooh, new to Seattle?" Maria asks.

"Uh, yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Well if you ever need to get around, I would be a great tour guide." Maria says as she winks at Arizona.

"Ah sure. Uhm, I'll let you know. So, I have to get going, need to unpack and all. It was nice talking to you. Good night." Arizona replies as she backs into her apartment and shuts the door, not waiting for a response from her new neighbor.

"Well, that was weird. Sorry Maria, you're not really my type." Arizona sighs as she discards her jacket and keys and plops on her new couch.

With her and Mark moving around a lot, they never really kept much stuff. They had no reason to get comfortable and to settle in, so they always chose to stay at hotels for certain periods of time. This time was different though. Arizona had decided she wanted an apartment. And of course Mark had no objections to the idea. He goes where his maker goes. It gave him a sense of relief to see his Maestru change. He missed the person she used to be.

Shortly after Arizona had gotten up from the couch, showered and was in PJ's, she was scoping out Mark to see if he was near her radius. She needed him to do something for her.  
_  
__"Markus, are you still at the hospital?"_

_"Yeah, just finishing this emergency skin grafting for a burn patient. What's up?"_

_"Do you think you can check up on Callie? Just take a peek, no need to go in. I kind of had a mini meltdown earlier, Callie's blood and then got drunk with Teddy and then this neighbor flirting with-" Arizona's internal rambling had been cut off by Mark.__"_

_Okay, okay, I got it boss. You can relax now. I'm scrubbing out in 10mins. I'll call you when I see-wait what? Callie's blood and flirting with what neighbor?"_

_"Long story, I'll tell you later. Drop by here."_

_"Sure, I'll be there shortly.__"_

_"Okay, thanks Mark.__"_

_"Anytime boss lady."_

"I guess I should take a nap while waiting for Mark..." Arizona says as she closes her eyes, going into a very light sleep.

* * *

** Back at the SGMW**

"Okay, looks like we're done here. Good job everyone, have a good morning." Mark says as he scrubs out, washes up and heads on over to the nurses' station.

"Looks like I'm all done for the today, make sure to let me know when Mrs. Roberts wakes up."

"Alright Dr. Sloan, have a good one!" A nurse replies back.

As Mark makes his way to Callie's room, he glances to look down at his watch and reads, 3:31AM. Looking back up in the direction where he was walking, he suddenly stops as he sees a familiar figure enter Callie's room. He tip-toed over to take a look.

"Yeah, uh-huh.. Sure, just leave it on my desk. Yup, I'm with her now, okay bro, thanks." A woman says as she gets off the phone.

**_Oh, it's her again. Interesting. _**Mark thought to himself.

"Hey you. I'm glad you could come." Callie weakly says.

"Uh, yeah I was just finishing up a late business meeting. Next time though Hun, try to call a bit earlier. If I was asleep, that would've disrupted my whole schedule. And you know how important it is for me to get 8 hours of sleep." Jessica says as she sits down in the seat next to Callie's bed.

"I'm sorry, I was just lonely and I needed someone to talk to. I thought you wouldn't mind being that we haven't really talked much since you got here. I missed you." Callie shyly responds.

"I guess it's not a big deal. So, where's your bodyguard at?" Jess asks as she gets up and places a kiss on Callie's cheek and returns to the chair, staring at some papers.

"Arizona? I don't know, I guess she went home. How should I know where she is...?" Callie nonchalantly replies.

"Arizona? I meant Danielle, but it seems that this Arizona is making herself a problem for me too. Great. Another pain in my—"Jessica was unable to finish as the doors flew open.

"Okay Dr. Torres, I'm Dr. Sloan, and it's time to check those stitches!" Mark waltzes in interrupting what Jessica would have said about his Maestru.

"Aren't you that cocky cosmetics doctor. Why would you be doing that? Isn't that a job for someone else?" Jessica sarcastically asks.

"And you're Schwantz, the one that needs a nose job. Don't be shy, you know I'm very skilled in my field; I could get rid of that Polly beak in no time. It'd be an in and out procedure." Mark bites back giving Jessica a smirk.

The mention of a Polly beak made Callie giggle. Jessica was a pretty woman but she didn't have the best nose out there.

"Is this funny to you Cal? Do you find my nose to be that bad that I'd need a Rhinoplasty? Yeah, bet you didn't think I knew the medical term for it." Jessica huffs as she starts to gather her things. "I'm going, I have a meeting early tomorrow. This was a waste of my time. I didn't come here to be insulted by this Doctor and your blonde stalker.

"Whoa there little woman, chill out. You have to embrace your deformities, god gave you those for a reason, he also made me a Plastics God for a reason as well, to help people like you feel better about themselves. No one's perfect. Don't be so sensitive. When you're ready to open up, let me know." Mark winks back trying to hold a laugh back as he went on inspecting Callie's wounds.

"You can shove it asswipe. Goodbye Callie." She gathers all her things and starts to walk out.

"No, wait Jessie, come on, don't be like that. He was just joking around. Please don't go, why do you have to be so cranky up? You're all wound up. Look, he's done, so he'll be leaving and you and me can spend some, quality time together and I can loosen you up a bit." Callie purred pulling Jessica's hand.

"No thanks Callie. I need to rest. Goodnight." She gives Callie a kiss on the forehead and leaves the room yelling behind her, "What the fuck is a Polly beak anyway?!"

Mark noticed the look of disappointment and rejection on Callie's face.

"Okay, looks like were don't here." Mark says as he re-dresses her wounds.

"I know you weren't here for that. I don't need a Plastics surgeon to redress my wounds." Callie huffs looking straight into Mark's eyes.

"Look Torres, can I call you Torres? I don't know what you see in that." He points towards the door in the direction of where Jessica was. "And frankly its none of my business what your personal choices are."

"You're right it isn't any of you busine—" Mark cuts her off as he stands up looking at Callie with a serious face.

"But it becomes my business when your girlfriend starts shooting off her mouth and starts bringing Arizona into the situation. I'm sorry I was a jerk to her but Arizona's my person, my best friend and my sister. I don't, no I WONT let anyone, even you, talk about her like that. You're "GIRLFRIEND" has no right."

Mark got up and turned his back to Callie, heading towards the door.

"Wait, Sloan!"

"Mark, call me Mark."

"Okay, uh Mark, I'm sorry I snapped. I've just been so confused and bored out of my mind. I've been dreaming of freaking Goddess' that say my blood is fucking sacred and I just wanna get out of here, but Bailey still won't clear me. And on top of EVERYTHING else of my best friends is nowhere to be found when I need her the most!" Callie yells out as she puts her hands to her face.

"Uhm.. I can't say I know how it feels. Well, I've dreamt of Goddesses but you know.." Mark makes a dirty look.

"Ha-ha, wipe that smirk of you face Sloan, you're not helping. I am extremely sexually frustrated right now and I don't know why I shared that with a total stranger."

"Ah, well I could definitely help you there. I could be of assistance Torres, just think of it as a sorbet. A palette cleanser." Mark states cocking his eyebrows.

"I don't play for your team Sloan, sorry." Callie laughs.

"Oh well, I tried. Plus, Az has already practically imprinted on you. So you're off limits." Mark responds without thinking of what he had just said. "I mean, uh, Jessica. You're wonderful girlfriend."

"You said Az, did you mean Arizona?" Callie curiously asks.

"Nope."

"But you did. I heard it."

"Maybe you WANTED to hear me say Arizona?"

"NO, why would I wanna hear you say Arizona?"  
"Cause maybe you like her."

"I do not like her."

"You don't?" Mark gives her sad face.

"Oh don't give me puppy dog eyes. You know I didn't mean it that way."

"How did you mean it then?"

"I meant, like, in a romantic way."

"You like her in a romantic way? I knew it!" Mark yells.

"Keep your voice down Sloan, before I stick my cast into your mouth."

"So you do? You like her romantically! Oh this is good. This is really good."

"Why do you seem so more excited at the possibility of me liking Dr. Robbins that way?"

"Cause you just admitted you did. That's enough for me!" Mark makes his way to the end of her bed.

"You pressured me into saying that!"

"I did no such thing."

"You did too!"

"No I didn't."

"Fine you win, look, you can't say anything to anyone Sloan! I have a girlfriend remember. I barely know Arizona. Plus, I'm not that easy to get. If she wants me, she needs to work for it. I'm saying, IF I was available." Callie quickly corrects herself.

"Oh believe me, once she works her charms on you, you'll forget your name." Mark says as he gets up and offers his hand. "Torres, you and I, we're going to have a beautiful friendship."

* * *

**Da-dum-dum. **** I assure you the following chapters will have more fluff and more Az/Callie interaction. :)**

**You know what to do! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Hey guys! So here we are. Sorry for a long delay. Had a writers block and I had to "unblock" it. Lol. This is another sort of filler chapter, just to get some more romance/fluff ready for the next chapter I have in store. Plus I am sorta freaking out 'cause we are 2 days away from the season premiere and I might die after watching it so that may be the 'cause of some more late updates. I will try to get more done as much as possible. Work just tires me out so much. I was half asleep writing this so I hope its okay for you readers! **

**_Bold Italics_ - Az's thoughts**

_Italics - Callie's thoughts_

* * *

Surgeons are exposed to blood every day. Over the years, vampires who were in the profession had obtained the ability of self-control. Blood that they see do not faze them anymore. But Callie's blood was different. It made the blonde go wild. It took everything she had for her not to lose it. Her dreams now consist of Callie and the things she would do to her. Tasting the blood she so badly ached for.

Despite the dreams, Arizona was a light sleeper. Well, all vampires were. Any little sound could wake them up. They didn't need much of it to be awake for a few days. A gift that was highly convenient for Doctors.

It must have been an hour or two since she had last contacted Mark, and she was starting to get antsy.

"Mark, you big dork where are you." Arizona grumbles as she gets up to close her blinds. The sun was slowly rising and even though she could walk in the sun without getting poisoned anymore, she still hated it.

Bang, bang, bang. Three loud knocks took Arizona out of her stupor.

"Boss open up. I have news!"

He knocks three more times. "Hurrrrrry!" He moans like an impatient child.

"Alright Sloan, I'm coming!"

Arizona stumbles across her living room to let him in. As she unlocks the door, it goes flying open, with a very ecstatic Mark walking right past her.

"Yeah, sure just make yourself at home. No big deal." Arizona says as she shuts the door.

"So, Jessica came by Callie's room not too long ago." Mark says as he takes a beer from Arizona's fridge and plops on the couch.

"That's your news? Ruining what I have left of this night/morning, to tell me her wonderful girlfriend passed by. Gee, thanks Mark." She replies indignantly.

Mark takes a swig of his beer, groaning in disgust.

"God I hate Coors, it tastes like ass. Why do you even have this? Never mind, anyway where was I..." He says as she chugs the whole can down. "Oh yeah, so I was listening in and she started talking about you so I kinda barged in there. I said a few, not so great things but good news is, I was able to get her to leave." He states proudly.

"What did she say? And what did YOU say?"

"Eh, she said something about you stalking Callie; I wasn't really paying attention to her. What I said doesn't matter either 'cause when she left, I got to talk to Callie."

"And?" Arizona curiously asks.

"And... Nothing. We talked and then I left." He responds whilst getting up to grab another beer.

"What did you TALK about Sloan? I thought you said that tastes like ass?"

"Wouldn't wanna waste it. Well she might've mentioned you." He says giving her a smirk.

Arizona had started to become impatient with him.

"Alright Sloan, talk or I shove that can down your throat!"

"Okay, alright! I was just building up the suspense. She SAID, that you should pursue her."

"Wait, she said that? Like in those exact words?"

"Uhh... somewhere along those lines, yes. Look boss, just do it. That girlfriend of hers, she won't be around much longer." He says as he finishes disposes of the can and starts to head for the door.

"What do you mean along those lines? Markus Sloan, what did you do this time?" Arizona exclaims.

"Nothing I swear!" He responds with his hands in the air. "I'm just saying that soon, this Jessica won't be a problem. So just go after Callie, do something! Don't be a dud around her. Man up Robbins- I, uh, mean Maestru!" Mark quickly corrects himself upon seeing the glare his maker was giving him.

"If I find out that you're up to no good, I'm telling you Sloan, I'm going to kick your ass to the curb. Are we clear?" She states firmly.

"Yes ma'am!" He winks as he opens the door, "Get some rest, you look awful!" And with that, Mark shuts the door and makes his way down to his apartment.

Arizona looks at the wall clock after she locks the door.

"Ugh, 5:16 AM, my shift starts in an hour and a half. Great. Might as well get ready now." She mumbles to herself as she heads for the shower.

One hour later she's out the door and heading to the hospital. On her way to get some coffee, a familiar dirty blonde had bumped into her.

"Ah shit, sorry Miss-, oh Az! Gosh I'm sorry. I'm so completely out of it right now. I have the worst hangover, EVER. And I thought we couldn't get those anymore." Teddy states as she attempts to fix her hair and clean her lab coat off.

"Well Teds, after all that liquor I'm surprised you woke up. I thought you were off today? What happened?" Arizona asks as she pays for her coffee.

"WELL, someone forgot I was off and had me scheduled for an emergency procedure on an infant with a leiomyoma on the heart. It's one of Addie's patients.  
One month old baby, poor kid can't breathe properly. So we need to remove it ASAP before he gets any more complications."

"Leiomyoma on the heart? That's pretty rare. I don't think I ever encountered that." Arizona responds as they start to walk towards the OR board.

"Yeah, it's not common I'll tell you that. Which reminds me, I need to find Yang. She might want to scrub into this." Teddy goes on.

"Yeah, from what I know about Yang, she probably put herself down on the board already."

They stop in front to scan what OR rooms and scheduled surgeries they have for the day. Arizona stops on a name she sees.

"Yup, you're right, she already did. Yang never fails to be so enthusiastic." Teddy says sarcastically. "Hey, is that Torres' name? Oh, she's getting her pins removed today. Her leg must be healing nicely."

"Uh, yeah. Looks like she's in surgery now. Damn." Arizona sulks.

"Well, that confirms your crush on her. Not like it wasn't obvious already." Teddy laughs. "Don't worry, it's not like she'll be in there all day."

"Yeah...I guess. I just wanted to see her face before I start my day. Because I- wait, is it that obvious?" Arizona says as she looks at her watch trying to make eye contact with Teddy.

"Noo! Not obvious at all!" She responds sarcastically again.

Arizona responds with a nervous laugh and a blush across her face.

"Someone's got it bad. Well I'd love to stay and chat about your infatuation with Torres, but I gotta go prep, I'll catch you later Robbins. And try not to be so obvious. You look like a love sick puppy!" Teddy yells at her friend as she walks away towards the Doctor's lounge.

Arizona takes one more look at Callie's name, hoping everything goes smoothly for her. She had about 30mins before her first surgery on a toddler that needed a Tonsillectomy, so she decided to buy some flowers from the shop downstairs, and a card of course.

While in the shop, Arizona couldn't decide what to get Callie. If she was going to really court her, she needed to be subtle about it for now. Needed to take it slow. A red rose would seem too romantic although Arizona loved red roses. White ones would mean to neutral. She wanted to give Callie a slight hint. She then came across the Sunflower, a very bold and beautiful flower, much like Callie. And being that Callie seems to be the sun and light of Arizona's day, she decided to go with that. Not too romantic yet not too achromatic.

"Thank you very much! Have a good one."  
Arizona says as pays for her stuff and skips down the hall, heading up to Callie's room.

"Oh good, she's not here yet." She says as she places the vase and few sunflowers on the side table. While arranging finishing touches on the flowers, she saw in the corner of her eye, a shirt that must've belonged to Callie. Arizona picked the shirt up and sniffed it inhaling Callie's scent.

"Oh god she really does smell amazing." Her eyes started to deepen, but she was able to compose herself before she went overboard. Placing the card next to the flowers, she took one last whiff of Callie's shirt. But she heard a noise of a bed being wheeled towards her, so in panic, she stuffed the shirt in her lab coat and turned to walk out of the room. She was met with a sedated Callie being strolled inside.

"Dr. Robbins, did you need something?" The nurse asks.

"Oh nothing Mel, I just, uhm, thought I left my.. Uh, pen in Callio- Dr. Torres' room yesterday. Heh-heh, lucky pen!" She responded nervously while clicking her pen. "Okay, well, gotta go!" And with that Arizona ran as far as she could away from that room.

"What was up with her?" The nurse ponders as she looks in the direction Arizona ran then turns her attention back to her patient.

After Arizona had retreated, she was paged in for surgery and the day just got busy from then on. One procedure after the next and also pages from the ER. Hectic was just too weak of a word to describe how busy her day was.

At around 11:30, she finally gets a 10 minute breather, so she decides to take a peek at Callie.

**Meanwhile in Callie's room..**

Callie had just woken up and was still reorienting herself to the room.

_Ugh, I hate being drugged._

As she turned her head left and right, trying to work out a kink, she notices the Sunflowers on the table. Reaching her hand out, she grabbed the card attached.

_These are pretty. I love sunflowers. I guess Jessie still knows me more than I thought. _She thinks to herself assuming it's from her girlfriend.

But when she opened the card, she noticed that it wasn't from her girlfriend, but from a secret admirer.

_Dear Calliope,_

_I saw you had surgery scheduled this morning. I hope that went well. I was sad I wasn't able to see you before you went in. I got you flowers by the way. Obviously because this card was attached to them. I didn't know what to get you but I saw these flowers and I knew I had to get them. I really, really hope you're not allergic to them and that you like it. Cause if you don't, then that would be a failed attempt to make your day. Okay, I'm rambling again. Like I mentioned, when I saw the Sunflowers, they instantly reminded me of you. Did you know sunflowers represent bold, beautiful, and intelligent individuals? That's what you are. They are also a flower for a goddess. Another thing you are in my eyes. I wish my words make you feel a slight bit better. I shall talk to you soon._

_P.S. You're smile is radiant today, like it is every day._

_Sincerely,_  
_Your secret admirer. ;)_

After reading the letter, Callie's face blew up a big wide smile, so big her cheeks were hurting. This card made her happier than she had expected. She was curious who this secret admirer was because she knew her girlfriend wouldn't do something like this. It made her sad and happy at the same time knowing it wasn't Jessica. But deep down, she had an idea of who it was. If her admirer wanted to play this way, then let the games begin.

She then realized that the letter had said her smile was radiant today. Which means someone was possibly watching for her reaction. Most likely, her "admirer".  
As she lifted her head up to look outside, last thing she saw was a silhouette of a woman, and a flash of blonde hair. Callie knew who it was, and knowing that made her heart flutter. She shouldn't feel this way, but the blonde had made her unable to control it.

"I wonder if she saw me..." Arizona mumbles to herself as she walks farther away from Callie's room.

_**God her smile. That damn smile.**__**  
**_  
"Hey boss!" Mark comes out of nowhere, making Arizona bump into him and shriek in surprise.

"Jesus Mark, what are you doing here?" She asks as she tries to catch her breath.

"Eh, I forgot, Callie and I have a date." Mark winks.

"A whaaaat? With Calliope?" Arizona says indignantly.

"Now, now Az, it's not what you think. Look, I'm opening doors for you, okay? I'm keeping her company. She needs a friend now, and you can't seem to function properly around her. So keep doing your "secret admirer" thing and I'll do the rest."  
He responds to Arizona.

"I don't even know why I'm actually convinced by this. You were always bad with plans. How did you know I am the "secret admirer" huh? "She scolds him.

"Oh come on, I could hear your thoughts from the apartment. But gimme a bit of credit here. I got Callie to admit she's "interested" so I did something right. I'm really more on watch too y'know. In case Polly comes around, I got your back." Mark says as he places his hand on her back.

"Who the hell is Polly?" Arizona asks in confusion.

"Schwartz, Polly beak Schwartz."

"Very funny Mark. You're so bad." She giggles.

"Ah but you love it! Look trust me. I got this." He states while he puts both hands in her shoulders.

"Okay Mark, I hope you're right. Even though I know this is totally wrong. Anyway, I gotta run, ER paged." With that, Arizona wheels away thru the doors leading to the ER.

As he watches his master walk away, Mark decides to pay Callie a visit. It was his day off so he decided to use his time getting to know Callie a bit more. As he approached the doors to her room, he gave it a light tap, causing Callie to look up, giving him a smile and gesturing to come in.

"Hey there sunshine." Mark says grinning.

"Hey to you too. I could've sworn I've been called that before." Callie sarcastically replies.

"Yeah well, the sun seems brighter in your room than others around on this floor. And I notice these beautiful flowers here making even sunnier." He says as he points to the flowers giving Cal a wink.

"So it was Arizona who gave these." She states.

"Arizona? Why would think Az give you flowers?" Mark says jokingly.

"Beats me, you'd have to ask your best friend that. I was surprised myself." She says staring back at the flowers.

"What makes you think it's her? Could be anyone. Maybe it was your girlfriend!" Mark replies as he takes a seat.

"Heh, yeah right. I don't think I can even remember the last time Jessie got me flowers. Let alone even know what my favorite ones are." Callie responds sadly.

"I know we aren't the best of friends, YET, but why are you still with her if you seem so unhappy?" He asks with a more serious tone.

"I seem unhappy? Do I really look that way?" She shyly asks.

"I don't just see it, but I can feel the sadness in you too. I know you said she's a good person but, sorry for saying this, she's just so full of herself. Her head is so big; it won't even fit through those doors." He says gesturing the size of her head and pointing to the door.  
"I mean how many times has she called you since you were in here?"

Callie silently stares at the flowers again, unable to respond to Mark.

"See, not even once. I'm not trying to put you down Callie, but you deserve better. Much, much better." He says giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Thanks Mark but, I'm not interested." She says giggling.

"I don't mean ME! Besides I told you, in my book, you're off limits. Someone has claimed you already."

"Does she like me?" Callie asks in a low, shy voice.

"I don't know. You'd have to find out yourself. But before any of that, get rid of Polly. I know sound harsh but you know it's true. She doesn't deserve you. And you need better than that. Give someone else a chance to show you what it feels like to be treated right." Mark says.

"We used to be okay. Happy even at one point. But things changed. Ever since I became Head of Ortho, it's almost as if she was threatened by my success. Like if she wasn't successful enough. I mean she made senior associate to partner at her law firm in no time! It's not like I stole her spotlight!" Callie exclaims, louder than she wanted. "I always made her feel good about her success and in return I got rain check dates and late nights at the office. I mean if she was that unhappy with me, why even bother." She says this time in a lower tone, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, hey." Mark tries to comfort her as she wipes her tears. "She doesn't deserve your tears. And from what I can see, it's like she needs you around to feel better about herself, to stay in control or on top. And you do not seem to be the underdog type. I've heard the stories of badass Callie Torres. Be that badass. And find yourself a real woman who deserves you."

"You're right Mark. But I want to see her try and make an effort at least. So I don't end up hating her. I want to know if she really did love me. So I can move on from this with no weight bearing in my chest." She says with a new found confidence.

"There we go! You do that Torres!" He says raising his hand for a high five.

Callie looked at him funny before reciprocating.

"No? Not a high five moment? It so felt like one." Mark says as he tries to hold a laugh in. Having no success with that, they both end up busting in laughter.

"You are a big goof Sloan. But thank you. You're a good friend. I'm glad someone kept me company. I feel like I'm going crazy cooped in here."

"You know what they say, doctors make the worst patients." He says as he lets out a small laugh.

"That's true." Callie responds with a hearty laugh as well. "So, tell me something about Arizona."

"Whaddya wanna know Torres?" He gives her a smirk.

"What day is she off, her favorite flower and what's her favorite snack?" Callie asks.

"That's it? Just her day off, some flower and a snack? Though maybe you'd start with if she's single." He reacts.

"Well, let's just say I know she's single. I do have a method to my madness." She responds to him, her eyebrows bobbing up and down at him.

"Fridays, red roses and kit-kat. Once you give her those she's all yours." Mark replies as he tries to read Callie.

"Well then Marky, you're going to be useful to me from now on. So I guess I'll keep you around." She says to him as she picks her cellphone to send a text message.

"I wished that meant something more, but we both know it doesn't," he says getting up giving Callie a smirk. "I do need to get going so I'll catch you around Cal. I'll see you in a bit!" He says his goodbye and waves to Callie as he walks out. Halfway down the hall Mark's phone vibrates and alerts him of a new message.

It read, 'Get me kit-kats and red roses Mark.' from Callie of course. He takes a look behind him and shakes his head as he walks away mumbling what he got himself into this time.

Fridays, roses and kit-kats it is then.

* * *

**And there we are. Hope you enjoyed. Bear with me if I had any mistakes or if it seemed boring, I was trying to get this done so I can pour out the rest of my ideas floating in my head. And again, I apologize in advance for any delays, like I said, Grey's Season Premiere will probably give my Myocardial Infarction.**

**You know what to do! xoxoxoxo.**

**Btw, twittwe acct - itsmydrizzle**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hello folks! Omg, its about exactly 24 hrs away from the season premiere! I really wanted to get this chapter in 'cause I might, no I will, be MIA during and after the premiere. So I pushed to get this done. I hope its good enough for now!**

_**Bold Italics = Az**_

_Italics = Callie_

* * *

This week has gone by so good for Arizona. She and Callie had been getting along great. With the exchange in letters and little gifts here and there, they have seemed to have built a friendship and a maybe even more than that, with the help of their good friend Mark of course. The most important part of this week was, Callie was getting discharged tomorrow, which happened to be Friday. So naturally Arizona was psyched.

During their exchanges, Callie and Arizona had not seen nor talked to each other in person. Not like they wanted it to be that way, it was just very hectic on Arizona's part. Deep inside her though she had avoided Callie, because she didn't know if she would even be able to form words in front of the woman she was already falling for, very hard. She also knew that it was wrong because of Jessica still being a part of the Latina's life. So she would leave a letter and Callie would wake up the next morning to read it. Then at night before bed, Callie would leave one for Arizona. She had always said that Arizona could wake her but the blonde never had the heart to.

It was 12:13am and Arizona's shift had ended so she was on her way home, making a quick trip to Callie's room. As she stepped in, she took a glance at Callie's sleeping form. She stepped closer and inched her face towards Callie's face and inhaled her scent. It was intoxicating.

Before she lost total control, Arizona had quickly snapped out of it and had left her note and took Callie's in exchange. Before leaving towards the door she whispered out, "Goodnight Calliope. I hope you're dreaming about something good, 'cause I know I'll be dreaming of you tonight." After a few seconds she took her gaze off Callie and walked away.

Little did she know, every night Callie would pretend to be asleep, observing Arizona. Feeling her presence. Smelling her scent. That mind blowing aroma she has. She had this perfume that drove Callie crazy. It made her scream 'sexy' in her head and down below. She was so tempted to open her eyes and take her right there and then. But something was tugging at her and it wasn't a good feeling. She knew she'd have to deal with her girlfriend sooner or later but right now she was happy. She felt like she wasn't cheating or doing anything wrong, all she felt was happiness, one thing she shouldn't be feeling elsewhere but from Jessica.

As Arizona stepped out, Callie immediately opened her eyes to see her walk away, And with a smile Callie opens the little pink envelope and reads her letter from Arizona.

_**Sweet, sweet Calliope,**_

_**I know, its cheesy right? I blame all the mushy people going around in hype of Valentine's Day. It's like a month away but everyone just seems lovey-dovey because it's February. Again I apologize for not being able to see you awake. Things have been really toxic for me. So many tiny humans to save. But at least you get to go home tomorrow! And sooner than you know it, you'll be back in the OR fixing bones and making people walk again. I would love to take you home, well I mean accompany you home but I know you'd have people left and right to help you. I would just be in the way. I will try to stop by though, maybe we can have breakfast. I'll get you your favorite bagel and grape jam with a coffee you love, oh so much on the side from that place. I hope you got some sleep, assuming you're reading this in the morning!**_

_** So to end my supposedly short letter, I have to say this now or else I'd never get it out of my head.**_

_**What pickup lines work for you? Because you know, you **__**might be asked to leave soon. You're making the other women here look really bad.**__**Okay, that one was the best I could think of. Spare me here. Alright well, to save myself from anymore embarrassment, I will say my goodnight and hope to see you tomorrow. Sleep well Calliope.**_

_**Az**_

_**P.S.**_

_**Mark says he'll drop by tomorrow as well. He said he has "the package" whatever that is. You two have weird friendship.**_

Callie had read the letter three times and giggled about how cute Arizona was. The pickup line had made Callie all flustered and bubbly. She knew it was game on.

**Callie - 0, Arizona - 1**

Yes, Callie had been falling for Arizona. It was only a few days and a few letters but the connection she felt for the woman was outstanding. It was if Arizona just knew her so well, as if she could see right through her soul. Pick out the exact thing that made her happy, confident and free. Something she lost a while ago. But she was very good at hiding those feelings. She didn't want to give in to Arizona just yet. Not until she was free to do so.

Arizona was starting get back what she lost long ago as well. It was safe to say Arizona was captured. And she did not want to be set free anytime soon.

Callie was thinking of writing back but she would be discharged before lunch, and Arizona would drop by so it seemed pointless at this moment. Besides she had a little gift she wanted to give her and Mark, her new close friend and right hand man would deliver. They had seemed to have bonded very well; it was like a friendship meant to be.

It was around 1am now and Callie was starting to get sleepy again, so she set her thoughts aside and fell into slumber thinking about tomorrow and her blue eyed angel. Hers.

Arizona on the other hand was far from sleepy. She was starting to get nervous and fidgety again. She read Callie's letter more than enough times to try and calm herself down.

_Dr. Robbins,_

_I'm starting to think you're purposely avoiding me. I was awake when you passed by my floor earlier and I was sad that you didn't even bother to say hi. But I know you're busy. I'll let it slide I guess. So tomorrow's the day! I can finally get outta here! I am dying for real food! Hospital chicken and jello is just not cutting it. And I am craving for that bagel down from that shop that Mark gave me the other day! Come by tomorrow morning? I know it's your day off; I'd love it if we could actually talk before I get sent home. I mean you can visit me at my apartment but I don't want you to have to travel too far. Where do you live anyway? I never got to ask. Well, I expect you tomorrow so we can talk more about that. Hope you sleep well Phoenix ;)_

_Cal_

Arizona was never the nervous one, but when it came to Callie, she was a nervous wreck. She made her way around her whole apartment picking up things and putting them down. Cleaning here and there. She finally gave up when she noticed everything shining from being cleaned so much and walked out to bang on Mark's door.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaark!" She yells in annoyance. "Opeeeeeeeeeen."

A few seconds later Mark opens the door, half asleep.

"Jesus Az, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you fidgeting like that? You look like you need to pee." He states seeing Arizona wiggling around.

"I can't sleep. And Callie tomorrow and you know it's her, wants me to come over, the room and bagels, what if I can't or maybe, yeah words right but how do I, oh god this is stupid. Okay night Mark." She rambles and then walked back into her apartment leaving a dumbfounded Mark at his door frame.

"I... This woman.." Mark mumbles as he locks his door and plops back onto his bed.

After another half an hour, Arizona finally gathered herself with the help of a glass or 10 of wine and managed to take a nap, alarm set for 6am.

* * *

"Yes, I know... Uh huh. No, I'm perfectly capable. I know I should. Look can we discuss this some other time? I'm fine and I really don't need Papi and Mami on my case right now. Voy a llamar cuando las cosas son menos locas. ¡Gracias hermana. Yo también te quiero."

Callie had been on the phone when Mark had walked into her room. She had waved him in when she saw him standing outside.

"Well I gotta say T, that was sexy talk there." Mark says as he approaches Callie and gives her a hug. "How ya feelin' today?"

"Ugh, I hate when you call me T, it sounds like a name for a wrestler or something." Callie replies.

"Hey, wrestlers are cool, and badass. T is a badass nickname! Better than Ipheg-" Mark was cut off by a pillow to his face before he could finish.

"Say it and Arizona will have to dig you up from six feet under." She glared at him.

Mark could not help and laugh hysterically at Callie's threat. A scenario that was very possible and that had already happened to him. He laughed even more at the thought of it happening again.

"Wow, okay. I just threatened to kill you and bury you and you laugh like a crazy man."

"I'm sorry Cal; it was just really funny hearing it from you. I'm scared of you, so no worries, you won't be burying me anytime soon. Besides, I've been around awhile, and look, I'm still here! They say I'm hard to get rid of." He says as he tries to calm himself.

They continue to make small talk and argue with each other like siblings. Their topic soon reaches why or why not the Women's Tennis Association should regulate grunting.

"Loud female grunts distract opponents and annoy fans Mark. They are planning to come out with a device with which refs can measure on-court grunting levels."

"Grunting is a way for them to release their power and energy. Who cares about the fans, they just sit there and watch. How does distracting them make any sense or connection to the tennis players? It's inhumane to punish them because they feel it's a natural way of releasing tension. Plus I think it hot."

"You think everything is hot as long as it involves women and making noises."

"True, can't argue with that." Mark says as he gets up to go use the potty.

"Ha, that means I win this battle. Better luck next time Marky." Callie proudly says.

"Yeah, yeah. I let you win. Remember that Torres." He smirks as he closes the door to the bathroom.

As Mark opens the door to the bathroom, he sees Arizona enter the room. Callie with a huge smile plastered on her face and tries to talk but can't seem to say much but Hi.

"Hey.." Arizona manages to say.

"Hi.." Callie replies.

"You look good..."

"You look stunning.." Callie says and notices Arizona nervous and what almost seemed to be a blush.

"Oh uh, I brought you bagels! And... And coffee! I hope you like black with sugar. Because I forgot to ask and I didn't wanna put cream in 'cause you might not like it. So I got little creamer thingies in the small cups anyway just in case." Arizona rambles as she places the food on the tray and pushes towards Callie.

"Black with sugar is perfect. You know me more than my damn interns when I ask for coffee. Thank you Arizona." Callie giggles at Arizona's rambling.

"You are most welcome Calliope. Anything for the rock star." She replies giving Callie her super magic dimpled smile.

The two are so caught up and lost within each other's eyes that they forgot Mark was in the room. Or bathroom.

"Ahem, I'm still here you know. The eye sexing isn't going to help you get off right now." Mark says as he walks out and takes a seat on the small couch in the room.

"Oh shut up Mark!" They both say simultaneously and end up giggling about it.

"Well, seems like a party in here. Am I interrupting something? I can come back later." A familiar, unwanted voice comes in.

"Jessica? What are you doing here? I didn't call you. Is everything okay?" Callie nervously rambles and pushes away the food tray. She was acting like she was caught in the act. Arizona noticed her rejection to the food she brought as if it wasn't hers and this had hurt Arizona. It made her think that Callie wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for her.

"Yeah, you didn't call. I found out from Aria that you get discharged today. I'm guessing from the frat party here, you had no intentions of doing so anyway." She states looking at Arizona and Mark.

"I didn't call because last time I did your secretary said you were too busy to take my call and that you would get back to me. That was 2 days ago." Callie says back with a hint if sadness in her voice.

"I was never told about that call! Fucking Julie, I'm going to fire her ass. I'm not as bitchy as you think I am Cals. You make me look like I'm such a bad person by denying my girlfriend some of my time!" Jessica yells back.

Girlfriend. That word stung Arizona like stake through her non beating heart. Callie wasn't her girlfriend. She was someone else's.

"I didn't say that. Honey, look I'm glad you're here. I'm about ready to go anyway, so you can take me home right? We can talk more later. Is that okay?" Callie pleads.

The woman lets out a sigh, trying to calm herself down. And gives Callie a tight smile.

"What about Jack and Jill here? You seemed be having fun. I assumed they were here to take you home." Jessica says as she gives Callie a kiss on the lips, making sure Arizona saw.

By this point Arizona was really hurt and angry as fuck. Callie seemed like putty in this bitch's hand. And to think they were making progress. She was so stupid to think it was anything more than friendship. Mark told her Callie was unhappy with Jessica. He said there's nothing to worry about!

She knew Callie was her soul mate, but maybe she was wrong. It was all too much to analyze in this small room.

Mark had noticed Arizona tense up. He knew it wasn't good and he had to get her outta here. And being in the same room with Callie's "girlfriend" was not making him happy either.

"Well, hello to you too Polly. We just wanted to stop by and say hello to our friend." Mark buts in.

"Mhhm, well I noticed you and Callie getting all chummy, but what about Virginia here? I haven't seen you around. Why are you here now? Don't you have little brats to put band aids on or something?" The green-eyed woman retaliates.

Something inside Az snaps, and she can no longer keep quiet. She'd rather not get involved but this woman just crossed a very dangerous line.

"You haven't seen me around because you NEVER visited Calliope. That's your fault, not mine. And yes, I SAVE KIDS every day. I am the Head of Pediatric Surgery, I am a world renowned surgeon, and I give the small humans their lives back. So I think I'm pretty damn awesome!" Arizona bites back taking steps closer to Jessica.

"You think you're all that? You take care of kids. Big deal. Anyone can handle kids. There is nothing interesting there. And I suggest you watch your tone with me. I can have you kicked out of this room for disruption. You don't belong here, bitch. You're not family, you're nothing." Jessica replies back.

"Hon, please stop. They were just about to-" Callie gets cut off.

"Hey, Schwartz, why don't you back the fuck up before I do something to that face of yours that no plastic surgeon could fix." Mark stands up to stand in between the two women. "And don't even try to pull your bullshit law crap on me. I could care less."

"You think you sca-" This time Jessica was cut off.

"Enough! Why can't you all just get along! You act like children for Christ's sake!" Callie yells.

"Hon, this wannabe started it! All I wanted was for her to leave, so I can get you out of here and take you the hell home already!" Jessica yells back.

Arizona's blood was boiling. This bitch really didn't know who she was messing with. Good thing Mark had a strong grip on her or else.

"Alright calm down, Mark and Arizona were-" Callie was cut off once again.

"Yeah, I get it Callie, we we're just leaving." Arizona replies with venom in her voice, and walks out without facing the Latina, and before Callie could say more.

Mark took one last look at Callie, who was pleading with her eyes for a silent apology. He nodded and left as well.

"Glad that's over." Jessica states as she takes a seat but then her phone starts ringing. "I'll be right back Cal, I gotta take this." She says to Callie as she walks into the restroom for some privacy.

"Yeah, sure." Callie mindlessly responds.

A few seconds later a nurse came in to give Callie the green light and that she was free to go. Moments after that Yang popped her head in.

"Torres, I like you, I really do roomie, but I like Blondie more now. And that was just wrong." Yang blurts out.

"What are you talking about?" Callie asks in confusion.

"Everyone on the floor heard it. I mean really. Are you that clueless about that bimb-"

"I get it Yang! Look just, can everybody just mind their own business. I know what I'm doing." Callie whispers and Yang just raises her hands in defeat and steps back outside.

Callie felt horrible for how she acted and how Jessica treated them. She knew Jessie could be harsh and childish sometimes but she really went overboard this time. She wanted so badly for Arizona and Mark to stay but she knew she had to get them out before Jessica said more. Callie saw the look on Arizona's face and to be honest it scared her a bit to see that much hurt and anger.

She hoped that Arizona would understand why she acted the way she did. She didn't want rumors to go around that Arizona might've been a reason as to why they broke up. Because Callie had enough. All she needed was the perfect excuse to do it. She knew she was trying to find an easy way out, but right now that's all Callie had. She needed the time. She has a plan. She just hoped they understood. Hoped that Arizona understood.

_Please._

* * *

**Dumdumdum. Drama galore! Ha, so I'm mixing things up a bit. Don't worry, those two will break up soon. And then we'll be seeing the first Calzona fight of my fic! Teehee. So exciting. **_  
_

**Anyway I'm sounding a bit crazy now so I'll leave you all alone.**

**You know what to do!**

**OOH OHH P.S.**

**Twitter - itsmydrizzle**

**Follow me peeps! So I have people to talk to during the show! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I own nothing. Just borrowing an idea :)**

Okay so I'm sorry for such a long ass delay. I had this written out on Sept. 26th, a day before the premiere of Season 9. I just needed to add a few more paragraphs. BUT, the season premiere really kicked me in the face and I was like WHAT. AM. I. GOING. TO. DO. NOW?

So, writer's block creeped up on me. And a week ago I finally figured what to write to end this chapter. Its not my best work, but I'm getting there. The happier I am with Grey's every Thursday (Except this thursday :/) the more I will be able to write. Thank you for still reading and I hope you will bear with me on this. I should have another chapter up by next week depending on this storm were having this weekend. Okay enough yapping from me, thank you again for reading! I hope you still enjoy it!

_**Bold Italics - Telepathic thoughts (:3)**_

Without further a do...

* * *

It was totally safe to say that Callie had fucked up. Royally fucked up. She had her chance, right there to end it all with Jessica. But she didn't. Why? Callie had her reasons. But aside from being nervous about it, and possibly hesitating, she just didn't want any more heat on Arizona. If she had done it at the hospital, she knew that the blonde would be the first on Jessie's to "blame" list. Things would just erupt and it would be gossip all over the hospital for weeks. Not that Callie cared, but the last thing she wanted was for Arizona to be the talk of the gossip pyramid. That was something the Latina wanted to avoid. She didn't want Arizona to have to deal with that. Still, Callie had a lot of explaining to do. She was just hoping that Arizona would allow her the chance to explain. She was going to make it up to her. No matter what it took.

"Thank god we're out of that place! I can't stand hospitals!" Jessica exclaims as she and Callie exit the car and work their way to the elevator, Callie on crutches.

"Mmm yeah.." Callie responds distracted by her thoughts.

"You okay? You seem off, was it because of what happened back there?" Jessica asks her.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm fine. It's nothing. Just the drugs, I guess." Callie lied.

"Okay then. That nurse Nevada really pissed me off. Good thing we won't be seeing anymore of her." Jessica states as Callie and her make their way out the elevator and towards Apt. 502.

"Jessie, her name is Arizona, and she's not a nurse. She's a surgeon for god's sake!" Callie defends as her temper starts to get to her.

"I don't care what her name is! Why are you sticking up for-" Jessica was unable to respond when she was caught mid-sentence as they noticed someone stepping out of Apt. 501, just across Callie's place.

"You have got to be kidding me. Did you plan this? Are you some fucking stalker? Callie, how could you fail to mention that this "baby sitter" lives right across from you!" Jessica yells.

Heads turned as Callie made direct eye contact with Arizona, who happened to be walking out of Apt. 501. She looked at Jessica with a deadly glare, and then at Callie, with cold, hurt eyes. She said nothing and walked away into the staircase, refusing to wait for the elevator.

"How fucking rude. Can't even answer, just walks the hell away. I want her out of here! I will not accept her living right across from you. I don't like her and I never will." Jessica huffs as she opens the door to Callie's and enters.

At this point Callie was just fed up. She could not believe that she had dated such a cold, heartless child of a woman.

As they make their way in, Callie hears Jessica ranting and raving, checking her fridge and complaining of Callie never having figs to munch on since they were her favorite or how Callie never had french vanilla creamer for coffee.

Her head starts to hurt, and she suddenly feels suffocated. She needed air and space. She wanted Jessica out. Out for good.

"ENOUGH! Just, just SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Callie yells at the top of her lungs as she struggles to maintain balance.

Jessica was shocked to hear Callie talk to her this way.

"What the hell Callie! Why the fuck did you just yell at me?"

"You don't get it, do you? You selfish, ungrateful bitch. All you care about is yourself. I never have figs or "French Vanilla creamer" at home is because I am allergic to fucking figs and I like my coffee black! But you wouldn't know that because you never bother to think about me! It's always about Jessica! What Jessica wants, what Jessica needs! You never once thought about what I might want!" Callie was breathless but she had more to say.

Jessica was speechless. Never had she seen Callie this mad and to be honest it shook her. "Callie, hon calm-"

"Don't you fucking Hon me. You sucked the life out of me. I used to be better. You were supposed to make me a better person. All you did was walk all over me and put me down. Because only you were allowed to have success, no one else. Well news flash Jessica, I'm pretty damn good at my job too! At least I didn't have to sleep with anyone to get where I am!"

"Cal, how dare you accuse me of that! You know that's not true!"

"What? Did you think I didn't hear about that? I let it go 'cause I was that dumb. I trusted you so I didn't listen to the rumors. But now, I could fucking careless. I don't need you anymore. I have so many people who care for me and make me feel good. I didn't listen to my own best friend. I let you talk shit about her! My own fucking best friend! And the sad part is, she was right about you all along. So Jessica, I'm done. Please get the fuck out of my place and the fuck out of my life!"

Jessica was shocked. But she wasn't going to let Callie have the last say and she managed to give some parting words.

"You are making a mistake Callie. A big one. And for that blonde bimbo? Oh, you think I don't know she's the reason? I see the way you look at her. But you know what, fine. Your loss, I can find better. I don't need this shit!" Jessica replies as she starts to head for the door but Callie grabs her arms and pins her to the wall, stumbling thru the process.

"You will never find better Jessica. And no one will ever learn to love a heartless, pompous prick like you. And if I ever hear you talk about any of my friends, especially Arizona again, I will break you in half. Hell, I won't even stop Mark if he wants to fuck you up! So get that through your thick skull and watch your back." Callie threatens and lets her go.

"I'm not scared of anyone. Have it your way. But we both know this isn't over. You just wait. You're gonna come crawling back to me regretting this decision." She replies nervously as she was shaken up by what Callie did.

"This was long over." And with that Callie shuts the door and breathes a long sigh of relief. "Thank god that's done."

Callie had felt a big wave of relief. She finally had the guts to end it. And she felt better than ever. Well, almost. She still had to fix things with Mark and Arizona.

As Callie started to get up, she noticed the red book that Danielle had given her, on the coffee table.

"That book, my dream, Danielle! Oh my god, I totally forgot about all that. Where the fuck is she!" Callie starts to internalize again.

She takes the book and opens it up. She then sees words starting to glow out from the blank pages in a language she couldn't understand. But then it started to become clear and Callie could only read out a few words.

'Only your heart can save you. Find your heart, and take hers in return.'

"What the hell..." Callie's at the page in confusion as the words are no longer there.

She decides to close the book and place it back on Danielle's bed. There are just too many things on her mind, and this was not priority for her right now.

"Danielle, please come back. I fucking need you." Callie says to herself as she closes the door to her roommates' room.

Callie needed to lighten the atmosphere so she decided to turn on her radio and head for her room to take a quick bath. She filled the tub and had brought her iPod dock with her and she slowly dipped into the warm, rose scented bath.

"Ahh gosh this feels like heaven." Callie mumbles out loud.

A few minutes in a song started playing that had gotten Callie's attention.

_Oh, I wake up in the night, __  
__and I reach beside me hoping you would be there._

_But instead I find someone, __  
__who believed in me when I said I'd always care..._

_Oh, it's sad to belong to someone else, __  
__when the right one comes along._

_Yes, it's sad to belong to someone else, __  
__when the right one comes along._

_So I'll live my life in a dream world, __  
__for the rest of my days._

_Just you and I walking hand in hand, __  
__in a wishful memory..._

_Oh, I guess it's all that it will ever be..._

"Screw that, I don't belong to anyone anymore." Callie mumbles as she starts to feel sleepy.

"I should get out before I fall asleep in here and become Jell-O." Callie thinks to herself.

She starts to get up and wipes herself off. She then makes her way to the closet to get some house attire on. While getting dressed, she hears someone knocking on her door.

"Who is it?!" Callie yells from the bedroom.

"Open up T, it's me." A familiar deep voice answers.

Callie rushes to put her hoodie and jogging pants on.

"Coming! One sec Mark."

She hops across her living room and opens the door for him.

"Hey, how'd you find me? Come in."

"Hey to you too. Thanks Cal. I do live a few doors down y'know. I'm at 504. So I kind of heard everything." Mark says as he takes a seat.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry about earlier Mark. I didn't mean to alienate you or Arizona. I just didn't want Jessie to make a scene and start pouncing on Arizona." Callie talks with a hint of guilt.

"She can handle herself Cal, especially against Schwartz. Arizona's dealt with worse." Marks replies.

"Is she okay? I saw her as we we're walking in. I didn't know she lived right across from me. And she looked mad Mark. God I'm so fucking stupid."

"Arizona, well, she's different. She deals with things like this alone. She doesn't like to talk about shit until she wants to. And I don't mean to put you down but, she really likes you and you really hurt her. She has no right to get hurt but she is."

"I know Mark, I just, god, I need to talk to her. Wait, she likes me? She said that?" Callie says getting up to get her crutches.

"Whoa, Callie, easy. Don't bother right now. And, uh, well isn't it obvious enough?" Mark says as he stands to give Callie some support as she sits back down. "She'll just shut you out. Believe me; I know a thing or two about her. Give her time. Even if it takes a while. Besides, you need time for yourself too. Don't be jumping into things after just resolving one issue."

Callie lets out a deep sigh and nods at what Mark said. She knew he was right. She shouldn't be rushing into things. She had too many things to think about and the stress was really getting to her. The good thing is she knows Arizona likes her too.

"You're right Mark. I mean, I just want to see her, but I feel ashamed to even face her. I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Well, don't you have a few weeks of PT? I'm sure we can figure something out if you wanna see Arizona at the hospital. "

"You'd help me? You'd really do that for me?" She asks while her eyes plead at him.

"Of course T, I mean Arizona is my best friend but I'm your friend too. I can't really take sides. I'm just the middle man. I'll help you get your girl back!" He states giving Callie a wink in the process.

"Thank you Mark! You're the best. EVER." She gets up to give him a hug.

"That's what she said." He smirks while Callie smacks him on the shoulder.

"Very funny Marky. And stop calling me T. Sounds like a name for a stripper." She responds giggling at him.

"That's hot." Mark jokes winking at Callie.

"You're such a perv!" Callie responds throwing a pillow at Mark.

Mark avoids the pillow and smirks at Callie as he sticks out his tongue.

"So what days do you need to be at the hospital? I'll take you since you shouldn't be going alone."

"Hmm, I have Monday, Wednesday and Friday from 8am to 11am for the first 4 weeks. That gives me two days to see Arizona."

"Okay, perfect. My shifts start at 7am, but I'll just switch hours so I can take you in. But for now, rest up Torres, I'll go out and get us some real food. How does Thai sound?" He asks her as he gets up to leave.

"Omg, yes. Pad Thai pleaaase. And Chicken-"

"In peanut sauce. Got it. I'll be back in a bit. Want some beers too?"

"Oh yes please, you're heaven sent!" Callie excitingly replies.

"Alright, sit tight. I'll be back shortly. Oh, uh, do you have a spare key? So you don't have to answer the door when I come back." Mark asks at the door.

"Oh good idea, yes I do, it's in that pot plant outside. Just keep it for emergencies and what not." She replies from the couch.

"Okay, sounds good. Bye Cal." Mark waves as he locks the door and heads out for some food.

Mark makes his way out of the building and into his car. He takes out his phone and orders the food and then heads towards a park atop a hill overlooking the city.

"Don't." A low voice states as Mark gets out of his car and walked towards a figure.

"Boss, I know you're upset but you really should consider hearing Callie out." He pleads.

"Hear her out? She basically pretended I wasn't in that room and literally threw me out like a used piece of tissue!" Arizona responds.

"You know that's not true. She likes you maestru, she really does. I know how she went about it was wrong but don't close all your doors yet. This isn't like what happened with.. Well that was different okay? Callie's different. She's the one. Your "one"... "Mark pleads and sighs as he turns to get back into his car.

He got no response from Arizona but the sound of her breathing. So Mark decided to leave and pick up the food and then head back to Callie's.

She must have fallen asleep because Callie didn't hear Mark enter.

"So I got the chow and the booz-, oh, you're asleep.."

Callie suddenly jolted up as she heard a voice mumbling to her.

"Oh! No, no I'm awake and hungry."

Mark couldn't help but laugh at what  
she said.

"What? Did I drool?" She asks curiously.

"Nah, I just thought of something. Well let's eat. You need to juice up on meds and then get to bed."

Their meal went smoothly as they talked about silly things. Specifically avoiding Arizona or Jess as a topic. It was about quarter to 11 and they were stuffed and wasted.

"Ughhh. I gotta work out this meal. Jesus I'm stuffed." Mark says as he stands up to stretch out.

"Yeah, I think I just gained 10 pounds." Callie responds as well by attempting to stand up.

"Alright T, let me help you into bed so I can get going."

Mark had lifted Callie up, slowly walked over to her room and plopped her into bed.

"You are going to break your bride's bones on your honeymoon. Jesus you literally just dropped me." Callie complains.

"WELL MISS I GAINED 10 lbs., you're not the lightest of feathers out there. Plus If I was any gentler you'd call me a perv, looking at your boobs, right? Right? Mhhhm. I thought so." Mark argued.

"Yeah, yeah fine. Thank you then Sloan! Now get out so I can sleep. These drugs are kicking in and I.." She couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes were drooping and she was lights out.

"Goodnight Cal, see you tomorrow." With that, Mark had shut off the lights and exited the apartment. As he walked down the hall he tapped on Arizona's door and slid something under .

_**"Use it wisely boss." **_

Arizona had heard the tap as she was staring out the window and also heard what he said. Curious as to what he meant, she walked over to see a key near her door. When she picked it up, she felt an energy flow through her fingers and she knew who's key it was.

After battling with herself, she ultimately decided to go check on Callie. Even if she was upset, she couldn't resist.

Slowly and quietly opening and closing the door to Callie's apartment, Arizona tip toes her way into Callie's room. She was mesmerized by the sight she saw and in that moment, whatever hurt she felt for the woman lying in this bed was washed away and replaced with overwhelming emotions.

"Calliope..." She breathlessly says.

Arizona walked closer to the bed and was hovering over Callie, watching her breathing and peacefully sleeping. Taking in every moment she had watching her. She stroked some hair falling over Callie's face and moved in to breathe in her scent.

Callie started to stir in her sleep but it didn't even faze Arizona. After a few minutes, she started to feel like a creepy stalker so she decided it was enough for tonight. As she backed up, Callie was hit with the moonlight on her face.

"Why do you have such power over me?" Arizona sighs.

She gives Callie one last look and a kiss on the cheek.

A few seconds later Callie starts moving in her sleep and suddenly jolts up, cupping her cheek as if she had felt the remnants of Arizona's lips. She turned to her window to see it open and the curtains dancing with the wind.

"What the hell..." Callie groans as she gets up and hops over to close the windows and plops back onto bed. "Arizo..nuh..." she mumbles as she falls back into slumber with hopes to continue dreaming about a certain blonde, who was still watching her from her window sill.

"I'm not going anywhere Calliope."

_Never._

* * *

**K, so don't be mad at me, I know this was a crappy chapter. I feel like my writing really sucked this time :/ I swear the next chapters get better. We'll be seeing more into a vampiric aspect too. And were going to bring back Danielle sooon! (I hope?) She has a whole shit load of ends to tie before I can connect her back to Callie. **

**Anyways.. ****You know what to do!**

**P.S.**

**Arizona is making me depressed when I watch Grey's.. But she's awesome even though her words hurt like bullet to my heart. **

**ALL HAIL SHONDA RHIMES.**


End file.
